


kik kik kik

by jiminshoe



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But also, But whatever, Fluff, In the end, Jimin is a Horny Creature, Kinda, M/M, Sexting, and jungkook suffers from it everyday, and yoonmin, bc everybody loves jimin and his deuck, bc jikook is forever, but fluff awaits the next chapter, but im new, but jungkook gets to have it, but this isNT ANGST OK, but um, changed my mind, chat, hints of jihope, is lifeu, jikook - Freeform, lapslock, mainly for jimins part, sm fluff, so idk, tae begs to differ, theres angst bye, this is pure chat, too - Freeform, um real convo, vmin - Freeform, vmin is one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminshoe/pseuds/jiminshoe
Summary: jungkook is innocent. park jimin?not so much.A funny attempt at humor. Chat!AU





	1. Chapter 1

_**parkjimout:** hei boi_

_**kookieboy:** ..._

_**parkjimout:** aw have i rendered u speechless?_

_**parkjimout:** its ok im used to it_

_**parkjimout:** i mean who can resist me??_

_**parkjimout:** u still there?_

_**parkjimout:** kookieboy?_

_**parkjimout:** i hvae lots of cookies_

_**parkjimout:** in my room ;)_

_**kookieboy:** idek u_

_**parkjimout:** well ure gonna know me alrite_

_**parkjimout:** i mean_

_**parkjimout:** how else are u gonna scream my name later?? ;)_

_**kookieboy:** im sorry idk u_

_**kookieboy:** pls bother someone else_

_**kookieboy:** im still doing my ass_

_**kookieboy:** fudge i mean my assignment_

_**parkjimout:** still doing ur ass huh_

_**parkjimout:** kinky lil_

_**kookieboy:** pls dont :(_

_**parkjimout:** and look at u not spelling fuck right aw_

_**parkjimout:** such a cutie _

_**kookieboy:** please stop bothering me_

_**kookieboy:** i dont wanna call on security for this_

_**parkjimout:** security?_

_**parkjimout:** but im harmful as a bee_

_**kookieboy:** bees sting_

_**parkjimout:** they sting alrite_

_**parkjimout:** they sting pretty flowers_

_**parkjimout:** do u have flowers kookieboy_

_**parkjimout:** i can sting them for u ;) ;)_

_**kookieboy:** :O_

_**parkjimout:** :o_

_**parkjimout:** u got a big o_

_**parkjimout:** does that mean..._

_**kookieboy:** ..._

_**kookieboy:** im out_

_**kookieboy:** bye stranger_

_**parkjimout:** wait _

_**parkjimout:** can i have some nudez frst_

_**parkjimout:** i need 2 know what im dealing with ;)_

_**kookieboy:** im gonna punch the wink out of u :(_

_**parkjimout:** im gonna punch my dick into u :)_

_**kookieboy:** :O_

_**parkjimout:** jk babe come on_

_**parkjimout:** talk to me kookieboy!!_

_**parkjimout:** where u gone to_

_**parkjimout:** are u..._

_**parkjimout:** *does the up and down thing with his hand*_

_**parkjimout:** the horror..._

_**parkjimout:** *gasp*_

_**parkjimout:** dont u worry bby boi_

_**parkjimout:** i got u_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** wank material_

_kookieboy has logged out._

_**parkjimout:** meanie_

_**parkjimout:** i dont look like a bee tho right_

_**parkjimout:** im a manly man_

_**parkjimout:** im the manliest man in busan_

_**parkjimout:** whatever_

_**parkjimout:** ill just go bother tae_

_**parkjimout:** hey tae_

_**parkjimout:** oops wrong chat_

_parkjimout has logged out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ATTEMP IS BETTER THAN NOTHING AYE FORGIVE ME BUT I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPS WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER LIKE JIMINS DICK OOPS
> 
> COME AT ME COMMENTS
> 
> OH AND GUYS I JUST STARTED THIS UM WEIRD WATTPAD ACC ITS AND WOAH HUGE SURPRISE THERE BUT U CAN GO AND IDK THROW SHADE AT ME THERE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook never knew befriending someone included sending nudes (and more nudes)

_**parkjimout:** hey_

_**parkjimout:** you're my friendr ight_

_**parkjimout:** i mean ive asked for nudes_

_**parkjimout:** thats like_

_**parkjimout:** ultimate friendship goals_

_**parkjimout:** sometimws i ask my bff tae for it and he sends one right away bc hes nice_

_**kookieboy:** you have a bff ???_

_**kookieboy:** woAH_

_**kookieboy:** thats so cool_

_**parkjimout:** ure mean_

_**parkjimout:** im sad rn and ure being mean_

_**parkjimout:** :(_

_**kookieboy:** i didnt mean it tht way!!_

_**parkjimout:** exaplain urseld u meaN human being_

_**kookieboy:** its just that_

_**kookieboy:** ...i dont have a bestfriwnd here_

_**kookieboy:** much less a friend actually_

_**parkjimout:** ..._

_**parkjimout:** *squints eyes*_

_**parkjimout:** how do i know ure not bluffing_

_**kookieboy:** its true_

_**kookieboy:** all my classmates think im weird and stuff :/_

_**kookieboy:** i dont talk much either bc all they do is laugha t me_

_**kookieboy:** and they throw pens and papef behind my back everytime i get my lunchbos out on lunch and now im cr ying_

_**parkjimout:** ..._

_**parkjimout:** u hvae a lunchbox_

_**kookieboy:** yes!! and its iron man :) my mommy bought it for me when school just started_

**_parkjimout:_ ** _oH_

_**kookieboy:** why? is smthg wrong with having a lunchbox?_

_**parkjimout:** how old exactly are you??_

_**kookieboy:** im 19, you?_

_**kookieboy:** and what has my age have anything to do with my iron man themed lunchbox hUH HUH???_

_**kookieboy:** thats very racist of you, m ister!!_

_**parkjimout:** im 23_

_**parkjimout:** and ive stoppsd bringing my lunchbox since i was 12_

_**parkjimout:** wtf is wrong w u_

**_parkjimout:_ ** _??_

_**parkjimout:** bringign a lunchbox to high school is like committing social suicide_

_**parkjimout:** u might as well be cady and eat ur stupid lunch from ur stupid lunchbox on a stupid bathroom stall rn js_

_**parkjimout:** if hobi were here he'd have lectured u about the rules on social etiquette_

_**kookieboy:** now you're the one being mean :/_

_**kookieboy:** and who's cade btw_

_**parkjimout:** u dont know cady from mean girls?_

_**parkjimout:** im actually still surprised at the fact that im still surprised by u not knowing THE cady heron_

_**parkjimout:** are u living under a rock or smthg??_

_**parkjimout:** is the croods your family?_

_**kookieboy:** are you spelling crood right? bc im pretty sure its spelled as _ crude

_**parkjimout:** ur hopeless_

_**parkjimout:** good thing uve got me_

_**parkjimout:** but im kinda sad rn_

_**kookieboy:** why is that_

_**parkjimout:** tae bailed on me _

_**parkjimout:** the nerve of that fucker_

_**kookieboy:** it's okay um..._

_**parkjimout:** jimin_

_**parkjimout:** my name's park jimin_

_**parkjimout:** there you now know my name :)_

_**parkjimout:** i believe this is the perf time for you to tell me what yours is :) :)_

_**parkjimout:** make me happy bby im sad :(_

_**kookieboy:** i thought ur name was park jimout??_

_**parkjimout:** im smh @ u rn_

_**parkjimout:** who in their right mind would name their son jimout??_

**_kookieboy:_ ** _its ur username!!_

_**parkjimout:** exactly_

_**parkjimout:** its just a usernmae_

_**parkjimout:** and if my name were park jimout just bc its my username_

_**parkjimout:** would it be right for me to assume that ur name is kookieboy??_

_**parkjimout:** bc thats not even a name_

_**parkjimout:** it sounds like ur a boy with cooties_

_**kookieboy:** whats so wrong w kookieboy?_

_**kookieboy:** what if i told u my name is actually kookieboy?_

**_kookieboy:_ ** _anddd_

_**kookieboy:** how would i know you're not a creepy stalker or somethinf_

_**kookieboy:** what if i told you my truestest name then you'd traCK ME DOWN OR SUMTHIN_

_**kookieboy:** like that one video my mommy let me watch about strangers kidnapping little cute boys and girls from their homes and raping them_

_**kookieboy:** how will i knOW JIMOUT HOW_

_**kookieboy:** teach me 2 kno_

_**parkjimout:** ur classmates were right_

_**parkjimout:** ure fucking weird_

_**parkjimout:** buttt i still find u ctue tho so_

**_parkjimout:_ ** _and excuse u_

_**parkjimout:** im no raper_

_**kookieboy:** ...it's rapist jimin_

_**parkjimout:** same difference_

_**parkjimout:** they both harass people_

_**kookieboy:** there is a difference u dummy!!_

_**parkjimout:** ok alrite whatever_

_**parkjimout:** just tell me ur name?_

_**parkjimout:** its weird jacking off and moaning 'kookieboy' u get what im sayin??_

_**parkjimout:** and besides u know my name already and ive sent u a pic of heaven_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** which ure so gonna get if u meet up w me tonite..._

_**parkjimout:** in my apartment_

_**parkjimout:** in my bed_

_**parkjimout:** ;) ;)_

_**kookieboy:** ...is that your...._

_**kookieboy:** jeon jungkook_

_**parkjimout:** a pretty name for a pretty ass im sure ;)_

_**parkjimout:** im surprised ure still not pining after me i mean_

_**parkjimout:** come on yo_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** i feel awkward_

_**parkjimout:** i feel turned on ;) ;) _

_**kookieboy:** should i punch the wink out of you again?_

_**kookieboy:** wait fck no_

_**kookieboy:** please dont comment on that_

_**parkjimout:** if u let me punch my dick into you then why not_

_**parkjimout:** ;)_

 

_kookieboy has logged out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT IS GOING DOOOOOOWN BUT YEAH MY BEAUTIFUL UGLY DUCKLINGS HIT THE COMMENTS WONT U 
> 
> *WAVES HAND* BYEEE


	3. Chapter 3

_**parkjimout:**  hi jungkookie my baby_

_**parkjimout:** i now know why ur username is kookieboy_

_**parkjimout:** its bc ur a boy who likes cookies right?!_

_**kookieboy:** …why do i even bother_

_**parkjimout:** whats up_

_**parkjimout:** u.… type like ur tired_

_**parkjimout:** u tired boi?_

_**kookieboy:** kinda :/_

_**parkjimout:** but i wasnt even all rough on u last night??_

_**kookieboy:** *blushes*_

_**kookieboy:** we havent even met yet_

_**parkjimout:** which is gonna change real soon_

_**kookieboy:** stop it you_

_**kookieboy:** why u always makin me feel uncomdoratble_

_**parkjimout:** why u always lyin_

_**parkjimout:** listen i just dropped by to tell u that i probbly wont be able to talk to u for a while_

_**kookieboy:** oh_

_**parkjimout:** i know_

_**parkjimout:** sad_

_**parkjimout:** but dont u worry i'll give u nudes to get u thru the night ;)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** i think im spoiling u too much tsk_

_**parkjimout:** so heres more_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** thats an old one_

_**kookieboy:** stop cheating me out of what i deserve_

_**parkjimout:** feisty i like_

_**kookieboy:** whatever_

_**kookieboy:** but where are u going to anyways?_

_**kookieboy:** will you be gone for long?_

_**kookieboy:** are things okay?_

_**kookieboy:** are u sick or something?_

_**kookieboy:** is there someone who will take care of u?_

_**parkjimout:** look at u_

_**parkjimout:** didnt know my kookie can be this caring_

_**parkjimout:** and chill babe_

_**parkjimout:** im not sick or something_

_**kookieboy:** then where are you going to??_

_**kookieboy:** is there no wifi to wherever ure going?_

_**kookieboy:** donr u have 3g or 4g on your phone?_

_**kookieboy:** do u want me to send u load or smthng_

_**parkjimout:** nah u dont have 2_

_**parkjimout:** but u can send em nudez or smthg_

_**parkjimout:** ;)_

_**kookieboy:** jimin!!_

_**kookieboy:** im serious!!_

_**parkjimout:** im smiling fondly at u rn_

_**parkjimout:** im going to daegu for a couple of days_

_**parkjimout:** remember taehyung?_

_**kookieboy:** oh, okay_

_**parkjimout:** uhuh he's invited me for his moms bday_

_**parkjimout:** and i think were gonna spend some time w yoongi too so_

_**kookieboy:** you have a lot of friends_

_**parkjimout:** well what can i say_

_**parkjimout:** they love me_

_**parkjimout:** and my dickkk_

_**kookieboy:** okay then_

_**parkjimout:** u good jungkookie?_

_**kookieboy:** im fine just peachy_

_**parkjimout:** if u want…_

_**parkjimout:** i can call u all the way there_

_**parkjimout:** u know...just to talk_

_**parkjimout:** i mean if u want only *nervous laughter*_

_**kookieboy:** nah im fine_

_**kookieboy:** go ahead and have some fun w your friends and not with me_

_**kookieboy:** its totally cool_

_**parkjimout:** ooookay_

_**parkjimout:** um_

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_**parkjimout:** are u peanut butter and jealous?_

_**parkjimout:** bc id totally dig that_

_**kookieboy:** no im not!!_

_**kookieboy:** why would i get jealous over you?_

_**kookieboy:** youre just some stranger id met over kik_

_**parkjimout:** yeah cool_

_**parkjimout:** and im pretty u dont tell strangers u just 'met over kik' that u suffer from bullying bc of u unleashing ur inner child tendencies_

_**parkjimout:** but its cool im chill_

_**parkjimout:** at least im mature enough to deal with separation anxieties_

_**kookieboy:** says the one who deals with horniness in an extremely burdening way_

_**parkjimout:** says the one who gets jealous with someone hanging out w their friends_

_**parkjimout:** but hey im not complaining!!_

_**parkjimout:** because guess what im just a stranger_

_**kookieboy:** alright whatever so what if im jealous?!?_

_**kookieboy:** u send that taehyung guy nudes on a regular basis and u probably fuck each other on a regular basis too!!_

_**kookieboy:** but hey im not complaining!!_

_**kookieboy:** because u probably think im just a kid who cant deal w separation anxieties and who still brings lunchbox to school!!_

_**kookieboy:** well  sorry i cant live up to ur expectations mister im still a kid after all!!_

_**parkjimout:** yes u are_

_**parkjimout:** whatever jungkook_

_**parkjimout:** im going to have fun in daegu and im not letting you ruin it_

_**parkjimout:** bye_

 

_parkjimout has logged out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEANUT BUTTER AND JEALOUS IS A GREAT WAY TO BAKE A KOOKIE AYE MATE
> 
> HIT THE QUAAAAAAN *dances nae nae*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be the longest chap by far so enjoyyy xx

_**kookieboy:**  jimin?_

_**kookieboy:** you up?_

_**kookieboy:** hey_

_**kookieboy:** i guess youre sleeping already_

_**kookieboy:** didnt peg you as someone who would sleep early_

_**parkjimout:**  well u pegged right_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN!!_

_**parkjimout:** yeah im jimin_

_**kookieboy:** hi um_

_**kookieboy:** its been a while since weve last chatted_

_**kookieboy:** like um four days??_

_**kookieboy:** idrk ive lost count_

_**parkjimout:** two days_

_**kookieboy:** yeah um i have to tell u something_

_**parkjimout:** well dont keep me waiting jeon_

_**kookieboy:** yeah um so…_

_**kookieboy:** i was being silly last time i know_

_**kookieboy:** and im sorry for it_

_**kookieboy:** it was very immature for me to say those things to you and i admit that i was jealous bc i thought u were leaving me bc im boring and stuff and i got mad at u for nothing bc u were just being a good friend to taehyung unlike me who was acting like a brat and im just really afraid bc ive finally found a friend even just through the net im so sorry if i hurt your feelings i take back what i said that day :(_

_**kookieboy:** please accept me back jimin_

_**kookieboy:** please dont hate me_

_**kookieboy:** i promise i wont ever say silly things again_

_**kookieboy:** um_

_**kookieboy:** thats all_

_**kookieboy:** jimin ??_

_**kookieboy:** are u still there?_

_**kookieboy:** are u gonna be my friend again pretty please?_

_**parkjimout:** i dont_

_**kookieboy:** …_

_**kookieboy:** oh okay_

_**kookieboy:** i guess so_

_**kookieboy:** i mean sure_

_**kookieboy:** im gonna cry for it for a couple of weeks but um okay_

_**kookieboy:** i understand if u dont wanna be my friend again_

_**parkjimout:** i mean i dont hate u_

_**parkjimout:** never will_

_**parkjimout:** apology accepted_

_**parkjimout:** ure my friend now and forever_

_**parkjimout:** just dont say stupid things like thata gain ok?_

_**parkjimout:** i sulked for a good few hours and tae noticed_

_**parkjimout:** i got in a v bad mood that he offered to blow me_

_**parkjimout:** but i kindly declined just bc_

_**parkjimout:** so were good ok dont cry for weeks ok_

_**kookieboy:** so are we friends again?_

_**parkjimout:** ofc kookie_

_**kookieboy:** TJANKS HYUNG!! I PROMISE I WONT DO IT AGAIN AND I WONT HURT U AND U WONT EVER SULK AGAIN BC URE JUST A PERF CINNAMON ROLL WHO DESERVES ALL THE CUTE PRETTU THINGS IN LIFE THANSK HYUNG HAVE FUN IJ DAEGU OKAY?!?!?!_

_**parkjimout:** yeah yeah okay_

_**parkjimout:** hey kookie_

_**kookieboy:** YES HYUNG WHAT IS IT?? :)_

_**parkjimout:** im sorry too okay_

_**parkjimout:** i mean ive said some pretty hurtful things to you that day too sooo_

_**parkjimout:** hyung is sorry okay?_

_**parkjimout:** im gonna make it up to you ;)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** i feel uncomfortable_

_**parkjimout:** i feel turned on ;)_

_**kookieboy:** it was all good until u just_

_**kookieboy:** its already 12 03 in the  midnight hyung_

_**kookieboy:** u go to sleep now ok_

_**parkjimout:** cant sleep without someone to cuddle with_

_**kookieboy:** how about taehyung??_

_**parkjimout:** still in the bathroom_

_**parkjimout:** 12 is his wank time_

_**parkjimout:** im not cuddling him after he wanks that boy dont wash up_

_**kookieboy:** ewie ewie_

_**parkjimout:** i know so_

_**parkjimout:** are u gonna let me cuddle u now_

_**kookieboy:** why do you always end up flirting with me and leaving mw flustered ??_

_**parkjimout:** maybe bc i want to end up flirting w u and leaving u flustered_

_**parkjimout:** ??_

_**kookieboy:** but jimin!!_

_**kookieboy:** *blushes* u havent even seen me yet_

_**parkjimout:** yeah well a pic of u would do_

_**kookieboy:** but i havent sent someone a pic of me yet over the net_

_**kookieboy:** what if someone opens ur phone and saves it and thEM BOOOOOOMABSJDKAJLA_

_**kookieboy:** the next thing i know my face is in google_

_**parkjimout:** bro chill_

_**parkjimout:** u couldnt be THAT good looking_

_**parkjimout:** and id be more worried after i sent u all those nudes_

_**kookieboy:** hey!_

_**kookieboy:** i am good looking okay_

_**parkjimout:** im waiting kookie_

_**parkjimout:** and its not like im asking for nudes_

_**parkjimout:** thats reserved for later ;)_

_**parkjimout:** hey i just noticed…_

_**parkjimout:** giraffes are really tall u know so like when they mate with each other_

_**parkjimout:** do they dunk to see where their mates hole is or_

_**parkjimout:** or do they already know where it is_

_**parkjimout:** boss giraffe_

_**parkjimout:** process of mastery_

_**parkjimout:** i wonder if_

_**kookieboy:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** woah_

_**parkjimout:** woah woAH WOAH_

_**parkjimout:** hold up a jiffy_

_**kookieboy:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** idk its pretty meh compared to ur face :(_

_**kookieboy:** im sorry i swear its the angle_

_**kookieboy:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** send more pls_

_**kookieboy:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** is that fine?_

_**parkjimout:** fuck baby_

_**kookieboy:** i know_

_**kookieboy:** im sorry itll get better in time_

_**kookieboy:** im still new and all to this_

_**kookieboy:** so um_

_**kookieboy:** hows it_

_**kookieboy:** did i um exceed ur expectation *nervous laughter*_

_**kookieboy:** jimin?_

_**kookieboy:** hyung??_

_**kookieboy:** whered u go???_

_**kookieboy:** did u sleep on me????_

_**kookieboy:** fine fine_

_**parkjimout:** hey_

_**kookieboy:** oh hi jimin_

_**kookieboy:** thought u were asleep already :)_

_**kookieboy:** whered u go to?_

_**parkjimout:** had to join taehyung in the bathroom_

_**kookieboy:** what why_

_**parkjimout:** ………well_

_**kookieboy:** : u said 12 was his wank time??_

_**parkjimout:** hehehehehehhehehehehe_

_**parkjimout:** i was on the other side of the bathroom i swear_

_**kookieboy:** did you……._

_**parkjimout:** hehehehehehehehe_

_**kookieboy:** with the pictures i sent??_

_**parkjimout:** heheheheheheheheheheghekehehehe_

_**kookieboy:** my god_

_**parkjimout:** um goodnight??_

_**kookieboy:** ………_

_**kookieboy:** yeah alright_

_**kookieboy:** um_

_**kookieboy:** goodnight_

_**kookieboy:** glad we settled this out perfectly fine_

 

_kookieboy has logged out._

_parkjimout has logged out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sincerely hope u liked this one but if not thennnnnn
> 
> u stILL GOTTA HIT THE QUAAÀAAAN NENENNENENNE
> 
> FITE ME COMMENTS


	5. Chapter 5

_**parkjimout:** okay so_

_**parkjimout:** you up yet?_

_**kookieboy:** hey hyung_

_**kookieboy:** did u have a good night sleep?_

_**parkjimout:** do u really want me to answer that??_

_**parkjimout:** people tell me my honesty can be abit overbearing sometimes_

_**parkjimout:** but like who cares??_

_**parkjimout:** fuck society and fuck rules_

_**parkjimout:**  im gonna wear shirt that says just that_

_**parkjimout:** do u think yoongi will be proud of me?_

_**kookieboy:** i certainly will support u in ur.........endeavor_

_**kookieboy:** idk who yoongi is_

_**kookieboy:** i onyl know taehyung_

_**parkjimout:** ohhh_

_**parkjimout:** well the only thing u need to know about him is that......_

_**kookieboy:** hes what???_

_**parkjimout:** hes......._

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG!! HES WHAT!! _

_**parkjimout:** he lieks to suck dick_

_**kookieboy:** oh_

_**parkjimout:** preferably mine_

_**parkjimout:** bc who wouldnt right??_

_**parkjimout:** which leads me to asking u w H Y _

_**parkjimout:** bc even yoongi wants it_

_**parkjimout:** c r a v e s it_

_**parkjimout:** sucks it like its his fave lolly_

_**parkjimout:** so w h y_

_**kookieboy:** too much information_

_**kookieboy:** why what??_

_**parkjimout:** why are u still not wanting to suck mine _

_**kookieboy:** ....._

_**kookieboy:** ....i never said i didnt_

_**parkjimout:** woah_

_**parkjimout:** so this is what it feels like_

_**kookieboy:** huh??_

_**parkjimout:** being in the right place and the right time _

_**kookieboy:** im pretty sure u arent in the right place_

_**kookieboy:** bc if u were _

_**kookieboy:** ......then ud be here with me right now_

_**parkjimout:** sucking my dick_

_**kookieboy:** ....._

_**kookieboy:** yeah okay sucking ur dick_

_**parkjimout:** well well well_

_**parkjimout:** looks like somebody just came out of age_

_**parkjimout:** now that weve established the fact that u indeed would like to suck my dick_

_**kookieboy:** god _

_**kookieboy:** what now hyung??_

_**parkjimout:** let me know u more_

_**kookieboy:** jimin_

_**parkjimout:** jungkook_

_**kookieboy:** im pretty sure getting to know each other comes before sucking dicks_

_**parkjimout:** really??_

_**parkjimout:** taehyung sucked me first during eight grade and look where were @ rn_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** high off life_

_**parkjimout:** doesnt matter though_

_**parkjimout:**  hes weird_

_**kookieboy:** okay_

_**parkjimout:** what r u jealous again?_

_**kookieboy:** nothing i cant handle_

_**parkjimout:** im pretty sure i can handle u _

_**parkjimout:** in bed_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN!!_

_**kookieboy:** lets get to know each other frst okay_

_**parkjimout:** id really like if youd suck my dick first though_

_**parkjimout:** but okay cool_

_**kookieboy:** YAY!_

_**kookieboy:** so whatdya wanna know_

_**parkjimout:** how big is yo ass_

_**kookieboy:** why do i even try_

_**parkjimout:** what??_

_**parkjimout:** you set yourself up for that js_

_**parkjimout:** and im not missing an opportunity _

_**kookieboy:** lets just......_

_**kookieboy:** lets try to have a proper conversation okay??_

_**parkjimout:** okay okay_

_**parkjimout:** hit it_

_**kookieboy:** so do u prefer to be big spoon or little spoon_

_**parkjimout:** im usually big spoon but ill be flexible for u_

_**kookieboy:** *blushes* jimin i_

_**kookieboy:** fair enough_

_**kookieboy:** your turn_

_**parkjimout:** top or bottom_

_**kookieboy:** ............._

_**parkjimout:** what u gave no restrictions _

_**kookieboy:** i....._

_**kookieboy:** pass_

_**kookieboy:** next question pls_

_**parkjimout:** BOO_

_**parkjimout:** but alright then_

_**parkjimout:** wtf this game is boring_

_**kookieboy:** ure just sore after that unreplied question_

_**parkjimout:** sweetcheeks if theres anyone who would be sore rn it would be you after i fuck the brains out of you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**parkjimout:** stop kidding yourself babe_

_**parkjimout:** ik u want it as much as i do_

_**kookieboy:** u just_

_**kookieboy:** i am ashamed to say that im having an ouchie down there in the middle of physics class_

_**parkjimout:** pics or it didnt happen_

_**kookieboy:** i hate u_

_**parkjimout:** u love my dick_

_**kookieboy:** havent even seen it_

_**kookieboy:** all u ever give is your abs _

_**kookieboy:** and somewhere almost there_

_**parkjimout:** what u wanna see it now_

_**parkjimout:** what gives_

_**parkjimout:** is ur professor talking about human genitals now_

_**kookieboy:** its physics jimin not biology_

_**parkjimout:** same thing_

_**parkjimout:** its science_

_**kookieboy:** i wouldnt even correct u_

_**parkjimout:** bc theres nothing to correct me for_

_**kookieboy:** you know what???_

_**kookieboy:** u go and have real actual fun in daegu_

_**parkjimout:** and leave u to do what?_

_**parkjimout:** jacking off??_

_**kookieboy:** !!!!_

_**parkjimout:** alrighty_

_**parkjimout:** u go and do that_

_**parkjimout:** while i busy myself being a helping hand_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** i hate you_

_**kookieboy:** so damn much_

_**parkjimout:**  yeah ure welcome brat_

 

_kookieboy has logged out._

 

_(and raised his hand to signal his professor that he wanted to go to the bathroom.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY ENJOY READING UR COMMENTS DEAR HUMANS SO GET IT ROLLINNNMMMMAHSJ


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend this yonsei has an astrology course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was on yt the other day and listening to wdta so i thought why tf not

_**kookieboy:** we dont talk anymore_

_**parkjimout:** what_

_**kookieboy:** we dont talk anymore_

_**parkjimout:** we do ???_

_**kookieboy:** we dont talk anymore_

_**parkjimout:** do you want the nudes?_

_**kookieboy:** like we used to do_

_**parkjimout:** ohHHHH_

_**kookieboy:** we dont love anymore :(((_

_**parkjimout:** what was all of it for???_

_**kookieboy:** we dont talk anymore :(((_

_**parkjimout:** like we used to dooo_

_**kookieboy:** i just heard u founf the one u been lookin_

_**parkjimout:** who told u_

_**kookieboy:** what youve been looking for_

_**parkjimout:** yeah im chatting him rn _

_**kookieboy:** i wish i would've known it wasnt me_

_**parkjimout:** well u dont send nudes soo_

_**kookieboy:** cause even after all this time i still wonder_

_**parkjimout:** thats new_

_**kookieboy:** why i cant move on ?!?!?!??_

_**parkjimout:** nobodys telling u to do so_

_**kookieboy:** just the way u did so easilyyyu_

_**parkjimout:** ok stop_

_**kookieboy:** dont wanna know_

_**parkjimout:** kookie_

_**kookieboy:** kinda dress youre wearing tonighttt_

_**parkjimout:** im not that kinky sorry_

_**kookieboy:** if hes holding unto you so tight_

_**parkjimout:** your tight ;) ;)_

_**parkjimout:** srsly ur messing the lyrics_

_**parkjimout:** just shut up_

_**parkjimout:** i miss u too_

_**parkjimout:** there u go happy?_

_**kookieboy:** .......i overdosed_

_**parkjimout:** i havent sent u nudes for like, three days wyd_

_**kookieboy:** shouldve known your love was a game_

_**parkjimout:** motherfuck_

_**kookieboy:** now i cant let u out of my brain_

_**parkjimout:** surprised you hvae one_

_**kookieboy:** yah!!!_

_**parkjimout:** hi kookie welcome back_

_**kookieboy:** hello_

_**kookieboy:** its me_

_**kookieboy:** i was wondering if after all these years youd liketo meet_

_**parkjimout:** i have been hinting that to u since day one but d e n s e_

_**kookieboy:** to go over_

_**kookieboy:** e v e r y t h i n g_

_**parkjimout:** ok thi s needs to s t o p_

_**parkjimout:** its getting annoying_

_**parkjimout:** stop singing_

_**parkjimout:** i just wanna lie down and sleep_

_**kookieboy:** well i just hope youre lying next to somebody_

_**parkjimout:** im out_

_**kookieboy:** who knows how to love you like me_

_**parkjimout:** you dont even love me :(_

_**kookieboy:** i love mE!!!_

_**kookieboy:** gonna love myself no i dont need anybody else!!!_

_**parkjimout:** jeon jungkook_

_**kookieboy:** everytime day or nighttt_

_**parkjimout:** im sending u nudes_

_**kookieboy:** HI HYUNG_

_**parkjimout:** im offended_

_**kookieboy:** NO NEED TO TAKE EXTREME MEASURES_

_**kookieboy:** HI HELLO HOW ARE YOU_

_**kookieboy:** HOWS DAEGU_

_**kookieboy:** ARE YOU STILL IN DAEGU_

_**kookieboy:** OR ARE U BACK IN THE CITY????_

_**parkjimout:** im back in the city_

_**parkjimout:** well im driving to the city_

_**kookieboy:** WTF????_

_**kookieboy:** DROP YOUR PHONE???_

_**kookieboy:** LIKE_

_**kookieboy:** RIGHT NOW???_

_**parkjimout:** no???? im chatting w you???_

_**kookieboy:** NO_

_**kookieboy:** I REFUSE TO TAKE PART OF THIS FOOLISHNESS_

_**kookieboy:** I WILL NOT REPLY TO ANYMORE OF YOUR CHATS UNTIL U PROVE TO ME THAT U ARE NO LONGER STEERING THE STEERIGN WHEEL_

_**kookieboy:** I DONT WANT U TO GET HURT_

_**kookieboy:**  tHIS ACTION STARTS NOW_

_**parkjimout:** kookow_

_**parkjimout:** jungkslpo_

_**parkjimout:** fu-_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG??_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN??_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT TF HYUNG ARE U OKAY???_

_**parkjimout:** kidding_

_**parkjimout:** im alive_

_**parkjimout:** i still have my body parts_

_**parkjimout:** im as fresh as a potato_

_**parkjimout:** kookie_

_**parkjimout:** what a pussy_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** happy?_

_**parkjimout:** i bet u just want to see me in all of my driving glory_

_**parkjimout:** you greedy lil baby_

_**kookieboy:** im not greedy_

_**parkjimout:** youre still my baby_

_**kookieboy:** im bigger than u_

_**parkjimout:** thats not what she said_

_**kookieboy:** jimin_

_**kookieboy:** ......ANYWAYS!!!_

_**kookieboy:** GUESS WHAT_

_**kookieboy:** GUESS WHATTTTT_

 

_**kookieboy:** GUESSGUESSGUESSGUESS_

_**parkjimout:** too fab to guess_

_**parkjimout:** spit it bitch_

_**kookieboy:** i dont spit i swallo w_

_**parkjimout:** waIT WHAT_

_**parkjimout:** WHYD U SAY THATKASDHALSDFJA_

_**kookieboy:**  IDK WHY DID I SAY TAHT_

_**kookieboy:** I GOT TOO CARRIWD AWAY_

_**kookieboy:** OMG IM PANICKIGN_

_**kookieboy:** H YUN G HE L P M,E_

_**kookieboy:** GET THIS BUREDENM AWAY FROM ME_

_**kookieboy:** I SWEAR IMS TILL INONOCENT_

_**kookieboy:** IDK WHY SUCH FILTH CAME OUT FROM MY MOUTH_

_**parkjimout:** JUNGKOOK MYGOD I CANT BELIEVE YOUD SAY THAT_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG NO IM SORRY_

_**parkjimout:** JUST PULL A JOKE_

_**kookieboy:** I DONT WANNA!!!_

_**parkjimout:** MOTHERFUCK WHY_

_**kookieboy:** TTHIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD_

_**parkjimout:** wait why tf are we chatting in all caps_

_**parkjimout:** im getting dizzy_

_**kookieboy:** BC WE ARE PANICKING HYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** ALL CAPS WITH ME_

_**parkjimout:** fine fine_

_**parkjimout:** SAY IT WAS A JKOE FROM ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS_

_**kookieboy:** OK OK IM GOONA TRY THAT_

_**kookieboy:** I......._

_**parkjimout:** WHAT JEON WHJAT???!!!_

_**kookieboy:** I..........WAS............_

_**parkjimout:** GO ON KOOKIE U CAN DO THIS_

_**kookieboy:** I WASBKIDDING_

_**parkjimout:** the curse has been lifted_

_**parkjimout:** ure fine now_

_**parkjimout:** phew_

_**kookieboy:** THANK YOU_

_**parkjimout:** its chill_

_**parkjimout:** but bro_

_**parkjimout:** that was the most stressed out moment for me in my entire life_

_**parkjimout:** i almost got a boner_

_**kookieboy:** SAME_

_**kookieboy:** wait a sec_

_**kookieboy:** lemme wasg my mouth w listerine_

_**parkjimout:** what a baby_

_**kookieboy:** im your baby :)_

_**parkjimout:** ofc u are my little bun bun_

_**parkjimout:** go and wash your mouth now_

_**kookieboy:** ok hyung :)))_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**kookieboy:** im back_

_**parkjimout:** ur back views nice_

_**kookieboy:** ok so about that guess_

_**parkjimout:** are u just gonna dodge that impeccable good flirting attempt?_

_**kookieboy:** yes_

_**kookieboy:** but hyung_

_**kookieboy:** this is serious_

_**parkjimout:** ugh_

_**parkjimout:** whateves_

_**parkjimout:** go on_

_**parkjimout:** this better be good_

_**kookieboy:** IM GOING TO SEOUL TOMORROW_

_**parkjimout:** cool_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** ME_

_**kookieboy:** SEOUL_

_**kookieboy:** TOMORROW_

_**parkjimout:** yeah whats the buzz_

_**kookieboy:** i_

_**kookieboy:** i thought u might wanna see me_

_**kookieboy:** but i guess i thought wrong_

_**kookieboy:** its fine tho :)_

_**parkjimout:** wait _

_**parkjimout:** wait wait wait_

_**parkjimout:** wait a motherfucking minute_

_**parkjimout:** seoul like seoul seoul???_

_**parkjimout:** seoul like the city seoul??_

_**parkjimout:** not seoul the one u find in your body???_

_**kookieboy:** jimin this is not the perf time to be a dumdum_

_**parkjimout:** whateves_

_**parkjimout:** fuck me_

_**parkjimout:** ARE U SERIOUS_

_**parkjimout:** nah who u kiddin bro_

_**kookieboy:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** ive got the tickets_

_**kookieboy:** one for me and one for my mommy_

_**kookieboy:** shes spending time in seoul for like three days only to find me a place and finalize everything_

_**parkjimout:** ok oK_

_**parkjimout:** fuck wait_

_**parkjimout:** im telling yoongi to drive faster_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG NO_

_**kookieboy:** ITS IFNE_

_**kookieboy:** u guys dont have to have a speeding limit bc of me_

_**kookieboy:** tomorrows like 12 hours from now_

_**parkjimout:** STILL KOOKIE_

_**parkjimout:** i need to prepare_

_**parkjimout:** prepare the house_

_**parkjimout:** prepare my self_

_**parkjimout:** prepare my life_

_**parkjimout:** im telling tae and yoongi to be on their very best behavior_

_**parkjimout:** fuck i need to shop_

_**parkjimout:** i need to impress the lady of the house of jeon_

_**parkjimout:** were discussing the excat detaisl later ok???_

_**parkjimout:** how many days are u staying here?_

_**kookieboy:** idk i mean its summer_

_**kookieboy:** and im planning on accepting my scholarship in one of the unis there so_

_**kookieboy:** idk for good?_

_**parkjimout:** HOLY FUCK_

_**parkjimout:** are u for real??_

_**kookieboy:** yes hyung!! :)_

_**kookieboy:** you cant believe how excited i was when yonsei granted me my scholarship!! _

_**parkjimout:** yonsei??_

_**parkjimout:** you mean yonsei uni right??_

_**kookieboy:** yep!! that uni is like woAH_

_**parkjimout:** jungkookie_

_**kookieboy:** hm?_

_**parkjimout:**  hyung studies there too_

_**kookieboy:** ......._

_**kookieboy:** lemme catvh my inhaler_

_**parkjimout:** what_

_**parkjimout:** JUNGKOOK!!_

_**parkjimout:** ARE U OKAY??_

_**parkjimout:** KOOKIE_

_**parkjimout:** ANSWER HYUNG U BRAT_

_**parkjimout:** THIS ISNT FUNNY_

_**parkjimout:** U DIDNT TELL ME U HAD ASTHMA_

_**parkjimout:** JEON JUNGKOOK_

_**parkjimout:** MOTHERFUCK_

_**parkjimout:** IMCALLING YOU THI S INSTANT_

 

_kookieboy is typing..._

 

_**parkjimout:** FUCKIG HELL JEON_

_**parkjimout:** WTF_

_**kookieboy:** hyung_

_**kookieboy:** im so sorry_

_**kookieboy:** i just got carried away too much_

_**kookieboy:** i wouldnt worry u again i promise_

_**kookieboy:** bUT W O W_

_**kookieboy:** DO U REALLY STUDY IN YONSEI_

_**kookieboy:** THAT SCHOOL IS REALLY HARD TO PASS THOUGH_

_**kookieboy:** I MEAN I ALMOST THOUGHT I FLOPPED IT_

_**kookieboy:** BUT U STUDY THERE_

_**kookieboy:** U MUST BE SO VERY SMART WOAH_

_**kookieboy:** BUT HYUNG SINCE WEHN_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT YEAR ARE U IN AND WHAT ARE U STUDYING_

_**kookieboy:** are u in a dorm??_

_**kookieboy:** do u live in an aprtment_

_**kookieboy:** do u play sports there bc there was this one time i saw a jacket that says parl and i mean i know there are a lot of parts right_

_**kookieboy:** but like what if_

_**parkjimout:** kookie chill_

_**parkjimout:** breathe first _

_**parkjimout:** youre not allowed to choke on air_

_**parkjimout:** only on my dick ;)_

_**kookieboy:** HYUBG_

_**kookieboy:** ....i_

_**parkjimout:** yeah yeah_

_**parkjimout:** ill tone it down for a while_

_**parkjimout:** but yeah im from yonsei_

_**parkjimout:** im studying medicine_

_**parkjimout:** and taes on astrology while yoongi is a music major_

_**kookieboy:** OOOOOOOH IM GETTING REALLY EXCITED_

_**parkjimout:** aww ur like a puppy_

_**parkjimout:** i just wanna squish u so much_

_**parkjimout:** w my dick_

_**parkjimout:** kidding_

_**parkjimout:** ALSO!!!_

_**parkjimout:** dorms are for losers i rent an apartment with tae _

_**parkjimout:** and yoongi crashes in sometimes_

_**kookieboy:** but hyung_

_**kookieboy:** i think im dorming _

_**parkjimout:** ew what_

_**kookieboy:** i think dorming will save me rent expenses_

_**parkjimout:** what are u an accounting student now_

_**parkjimout:** and no i dont need to save_

_**parkjimout:** im r i c h_

_**kookieboy:** stop rubbing it_

_**parkjimout:** the only thinG im rubbing is ur ass_

_**parkjimout:** with my dick_

_**kookieboy:** this is getting out of hand_

_**parkjimout:** oh? is that so?_

_**kookieboy:** jimin please dont comment on that_

_**parkjimout:** whatever_

_**kookieboy:** but really jiminnie_

_**kookieboy:** im so excited_

_**kookieboy:** i will look forward to this sm_

_**parkjimout:** dont u worry jungkookie_

_**parkjimout:** its a big city_

_**parkjimout:** but hyung will take care of you :)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE UR THOUGHTS U GUYS
> 
> lemme know what u want to happen in the next chap adios beautiful ugly ducklings


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, taehyung and yoongi are both whipped.

_**parkjimout** created a conversation with **kimpretae** and **minswag**._

 

_**kimpretae** named the conversation to **tae and the machine guns.**_

 

_**minswag:** why are u creating another one when we already have 1_

_**kimpretae:** are u questioning god??_

 

 **_parkjimout_ ** _renamed the conversation to **loyal fans of the parknaconda**._

 

_**kimpretae:** that shit lame_

_**minswag:** your lame_

_**parkjimout:** *youre_

_**kimpretae:** *you're_

_**parkjimout:** pretentious asshole_

_**minswag:** im one sec away from leaving the chat_

_**kimpretae:** noboyd even wants u here_

 

_**minswag** left the conversation._

 

_**parkjimout:** im letting u suck my dick later just be civil w hyung_

_**parkjimout:** im on a mission ok_

_**kimpretae:** fine fine_

_**kimpretae:** i'll be on my very bestest behavior :)_

_**parkjimout:** theres a good boy_

_**kimpretae:** only for u daddy_

_**parkjimout:** u got it princess ;)_

 

 **_parkjimout_ ** _a_ _dded_ **_minswag_ ** _to the conversation_ **_._ **

 

_**parkjimout:** please hyung dont leave_

_**minswag:** only bc u begged_

_**parkjimout:** fuck that i didnt_

_**parkjimout:** but whatever_

_**parkjimout:** lets get to business_

_**parkjimout:** *cracks knuckles*_

_**kimpretae:** *snaps head*_

_**minswag:** if u snap ur head im p sure you'd be dead_

_**kimpretae:**....._

_**parkjimout:** atta boi!!_

_**parkjimout:** hyung_

_**minswag:** no jimin_

_**minswag:** im not doing it_

_**parkjimout:** *puppy eyes*_

_**minswag:** nOT THOSE E YE S_

_**parkjimout:** *pouts excessively*_

_**minswag:** fuck jimin do u ever stah p??_

_**minswag:** #stopjimin2k17_

_**kimpretae:** no!!!_

_**kimpretae:** #protectmochi2k17_

_**kimpretae:** #ARMYsWillProtectJimin_

_**parkjimout:** who's armys_

_**kimpretae:** idk it sounds good so_

_**kimpretae:** you sound good_

_**parkjimout:** thats my bitch_

_**parkjimout:** srsly hyung do it or else this meeting will never be adjourned_

_**kimpretae:** tf hyung just do IT??_

_**kimpretae:** his pout and puppy eyes are fueliNG MY B O NER _

_**kimpretae:** my hand is _ _this close to touching my dick_

_**parkjimout:** yeah!! do it hyugn!!_

_**minswag:** sweet heavens fine!!!_

_**minswag:** *puts clasped hands on the table*_

_**minswag:** lets do this_

_**parkjimout:** yAYAYAYAYYAYAY_

_**kimpretae:** excuse me mr. park such childish behavior is prohibited in this office._

_**parkjimout:** no dick for u later then_

_**kimpretae:** owie!!! i fell on my knee!!! i got a booboo!!!! someone help meeeeeeeeee_

_**parkjimout:** its okay taetae, supermin is on his waaaaaaaaaaaay_

_**minswag:** why do i even like ur dick_

_**parkjimout:** bc its the biggest u ever had!!!_

_**parkjimout:** right tae?!?!?!??!_

_**kimpretae:** yeah!!!1!_

_**kimpretae:** its so big my neighbors thought i was hit by a truck when we fucked last time!!!_

_**kimpretae:** i can literally write a poem about how big his dick is hyung liek u dont even know_

_**minswag:** tru_

_**parkjimout:** even obama approves_

_**kimpretae:** *nods solemnly*_

_**kimpretae:** even obama hyung even obama_

_**minswag:** so the meeting_

_**parkjimout:** *gasps*_

_**kimpretae:** *gasps*_

_**parkjimout:** stop copying me_

_**kimpretae:** *gasps loudly*_

_**parkjimout:** you cant gasp louder than i do taetae!!_

_**kimpretae:** sorry daddy_

_**kimpretae:** *gasps quietly*_

_**parkjimout:** tahts better_

_**parkjimout:** why are u not gasping yoongi hyung???_

_**minswag:** i_

_**minswag:** *gasps softly*_

_**parkjimout:** at least u didnt try to copy me unlike tae_

_**kimpretae:** hey!!!_

_**kimpretae:** i only did it bc u looked so pretty gasping!!!_

_**kimpretae:** excuse me for findinig u pretty!!!_

_**parkjimout:** not my fault im blessed w prettiness_

_**parkjimout:** but fair enuf_

_**parkjimout:** yoongi!_

_**parkjimout:** i cannot believe u reminded me of the meeting only after si long!_

_**minswag:** how is that my fault???_

_**minswag:** im not a timekeeper or anything so suck it up_

_**parkjimout:** you shouldve been responsible enoug h to remind me!!_

_**kimpretae:** yeah u shouldve been responsible!!!_

_**parkjimout:** and you shouldve been conscious of your surroundings!!_

_**kimpretae:** yeah u shouldve been more conscious of your surroundings!!_

_**minswag:** youre just copying jimin_

_**minswag:** and excuse u jimin im not paid enough to be a timekeeper for this useless meeting_

_**parkjimout:** again not my fault yo a lousy ass bitch_

_**kimpretae:** and hoe dare u say this meeting is useless?!?!!11/!_

_**parkjimout:** after criticizing carefully the weight of your sins_

_**minswag:** oh wow_

_**minswag:** whats the w orse you could do??_

_**minswag:** caps lock me to death??_

 

_(shout out to all meme lovers out there)_

 

_**kimpretae:** shhh_

_**parkjimout:** i therefore punish u and u should dePART FROM THIS GROUP CHAT!!!!!_

_**kimpretae:** EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY I REPEAT: EFFECTIVE IMMEDITAELT_

_**parkjimout:** u spelled immediately wrong_

_**kimpretae:** you spelled 'u' wrong but u don see me bitching about it_

_**kimpretae:** bUT_

_**kimpretae:** sorry boss_

_**kimpretae:** EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY I REPEAT: EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY_

 

 **_minswag_ ** _left the conversation._

 

_**kimpretae:** good riddance_

_**parkjimout:** he shall add himself back here after he reflects on his unacceptable behavior_

_**kimpretae:**...._

_**parkjimout:**...._

_**kimpretae:** its been 27 minutes_

_**parkjimout:** do u think reflecting normally takes that long???_

_**kimpretae:** idk i havent reflected for a while_

_**parkjimout:** same_

_**kimpretae:**.....should we??_

_**parkjimout:** ye we probbly should_

_**kimpretae:** u got it boss_

**_kimpretae_ ** _added **minswag** to the conversation._

 

_**minswag:** oh fOR THE LOVE OF GOOOD LET ME, LIBVE IN FUICKING PieacE_

_**kimpretae:** the amount of misspellings in that sentence bothers me_

_**minswag:** your whole existence bothers me_

_**kimpretae:** JIMIN!!!!  LOOK @ HIM !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**parkjimout:** boys!!! boys!!! please!!!!_

_**parkjimout:** stop fighting over me_

_**minswag:** we werent_

_**kimpretae:** we werent?_

_**minswag:** jimin pls_

_**minswag:** just say what u wanna say_

_**parkjimout:**..........._

_**kimpretae:** and LET THE WORDS FA LL O UT_

_**parkjimout:** HOENSTLY_

_**kimpretae:** I WANNA SEE U BE BRAVE!!!!_

_**kimpretae:** that movies was swagger than minswag_

_**parkjimout:** i so dig that hair_

_**kimpretae:** u want me to try that hairdo???_

_**parkjimout:** sure just not while were having sex_

_**parkjimout:** id hate to think that u could shoot my ass w an arrow in an instant_

_**kimpretae:** duly noted_

_**minswag:** you guys_

_**parkjimout:** as i was sAYING EVERBODY_

_**parkjimout:** my favorite dongsaeng will be coming to seoul in less than 10 hours from now_

_**kimpretae:** um excuse u????_

_**kimpretae:** im p sure ur favorite dongsaeng is someone who just planned on cosplaying as merida from brave for u?????_

_**kimpretae:** and im also 100% positive that this favorite dongsaenf of urs has been promised by someone named jimin to give him a dick flavored lollipop laater???_

_**minswag:** im getting my popcorn wait_

_**parkjimout:** return the popcorn_

_**parkjimout:** and im also sure that this favorite dongsaeng of mine is not gonna get a dick flavored lolly but the real deal itself instead_

_**parkjimout:** in the flesh_

_**parkjimout:** fresh flesh_

_**parkjimout:** i was talking about another favorite dongseang tae_

_**minswag:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT_

_**parkjimout:** but i swear you are my most favored favorite dongsaeng of all time!!!!_

_**kimpretae:** *narrows eyes* really?_

_**parkjimout:** i promise with all my ass_

_**kimpretae:** woAH_

_**kimpretae:** thats a big promise u got there chim ;)_

_**parkjimout:** only for my most favored favorite dongsaeng of all time_

_**kimpretae:** ok forgiven_

_**parkjimout:** hoe i didnt ask for forgiveness_

_**kimpretae:** its reserved for any future bypasses_

_**parkjimout:** ok ok now that were settled_

_**parkjimout:** *cracks knuckles*_

_**kimpretae:** *snaps head*_

_**minswag:** *puts clasped hand on table*_

_**parkjimout:** lets do this_

_**kimpretae:** lets do this_

_**minswag:** lets do this_

_**minswag:** are u having goosebumps?_

_**kimpretae:** im feeling goosebumps!!!_

_**parkjimout:** are u having goosebumps?!!?!1_

_**minswag:** no_

_**kimpretae:** oh_

_**parkjimout:** bummer_

_**kimpretae:** so about this 'favorite dongsaeng' jiminnie_

_**parkjimout:** im glad u brought that one up tae_

_**minswag:** *groans* w hy_

_**kimpretae:** yoongi shush_

_**parkjimout:** so as i was saying jungkook will be coming to seoul in less than 10 hours from now_

_**minswag:** so it has a name_

_**kimpretae:** im delighted to know my archenemy's name_

_**kimpretae:** its ugly btw_

_**parkjimout:** hey no_

_**parkjimout:** ugh whatever_

_**minswag:** so what if hes getting to seoul??_

_**minswag:** hes still not getting your dick_

_**kimpretae:** yeaH!!!_

_**kimpretae:** and its not like youre gonna ask us to be on our best behavior so u can impress him _

_**kimpretae:** hes just some guy over kik that ur horny ass has got ur dick twitching_

_**minswag:** uhuh _

_**minswag:** unless of course........._

_**kimpretae:** come on hyung its not like jimin's gonna need to impress this guy dont be silly_

_**kimpretae:** right chim?_

_**kimpretae:** chim?_

_**parkjimout:** actually........_

_**kimpretae:** i hate you sm_

 

 **_kimpretae_ ** _has logged out._

 

_**minswag:** good going chim_

_**minswag:** i actually thought u and him were gonna end up together_

_**minswag:** i mean he looks at u like ur the sun_

_**minswag:** which is quite idk since YOURE the sun_

_**minswag:** you look at him like hes the most beautiful thing ever_

_**minswag:** and then gone_

_**parkjimout:** dont patronize_

_**parkjimout:** just leave if u wanna_

_**minswag:** i may be a little tiny mini bit hurt from this but no_

_**minswag:** i wont leave_

_**minswag:** just tell me why_

_**parkjimout:**......._

_**minswag:** come on jiminnie its fine_

_**minswag:** i wont get mad at you_

_**minswag:** its just hyung okay_

_**parkjimout:** well_

_**parkjimout:** do you mind having it over dinner?_

_**parkjimout:** might as well bring tae take out as a little peace offering_

_**minswag:** if i didnt know better id think you are asking me out on a date_

_**parkjimout:** hyung_

_**parkjimout:** i love you_

_**parkjimout:** and i love taehyung too_

_**parkjimout:** look i need to go now and get ready okay_

_**minswag:** okay_

_**parkjimout:** this doesnt change anything hyung i love you <3 _

 

**_parkjimout_ ** _has logged out._

 

 

 

 

_**minswag:** but maybe it does change everything jiminnie_

 

_chat failed to send._

_send again or cancel?_

_cancel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL IM SORRY FOR WRITING THIS AND NOT THE ONE U GUYS HAVE SUGGESTED BUT I SWEAR W ALL OF JIMINS ASS AND YOONGIS SWAG THAT THE NEXT CHAP WILL INVOLVE THEM GETTING READY TO RUN TO EACH OTHERS ARMS IM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CINNAMON BUNS ILL MAKE IT UP TO U I JUST WANTED TO SHARE HOW BOTH BOYS- YOONGI ANG TAE- REACTED TO THE BIG NEWS
> 
> AND U GUYS A HUNDRED KUDOS ????? THANKS ?????
> 
> LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS BEHIND MY BEAUTIFUL UGLY DUCKLINGS AND LITTLE CINNAMON BUNS
> 
> COME @ ME COMMENTS


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angsty angst angst

_**parkjimout:** taehyung?_

_**parkjimout:** are you asleep already tae?_

_**parkjimout:** you probbly are_

_**parkjimout:** its already past your bedtime_

_**parkjimout:** but i can still hear tv sounds coming from your room_

_**parkjimout:** i understand that you dont want to talk to me right now_

_**kimpretae:** make that to ever_

**_parkjimout:_ ** _tae_

_**parkjimout:** im sorry_

**_parkjimout:_ ** _im such an asshole, right_

_**parkjimout:** i dont deserve u and yoongi hyung_

**_kimpretae:_ ** _jimin please_

_**kimpretae:** i know youre sitting in the hallway outside my room_

_**kimpretae:** go to sleep please_

_**kimpretae:** weve had a long day_

_**kimpretae:** the trip mustve tired you out_

_**kimpretae:** i must have tired you out too_

**_parkjimout:_ ** _taehyungie_

_**parkjimout:** you dont tire me out_

_**parkjimout:** you can never tire me out_

_**parkjimout:** you are my bestfriend after all taetae_

_**parkjimout:** no one could ever replace you_

_**kimpretae:** thats just it jimin_

_**kimpretae:** im just your bestfriend!_

_**kimpretae:** and its not like i'll grow romantic feelings for you for the past 21 years since we were two even after all the times weve fucked and kissed and slept together and woke up together and _ _had fun together and no matter how many times ive made you happy and youve made me smile bc im just your BESTFRIEND RIGHT?!_

_**kimpretae:** 21 years together and now youre replacign me with someone you just met over the internet??_

_**kimpretae:** WHAT AM I REALLY TO YOU JIMIN_

_**kimpretae:** AM I JUST SOME PASTTIME U GET TO PLAY WITH WHENEVER YOURE FREE??!!_

_**kimpretae:** IS THAT IT?_

_**kimpretae:** BC IF I WAS JUST THAT THEN FINE_

_**kimpretae:** just_

_**kimpretae:** just leave me alone okay_

_**kimpretae:** i promise i'll be fine tomorrow morning_

_**parkjimout:** taehyung please_

_**parkjimout:** let me in tae please_

_**kimpretae:** funny how i always did that but got me to this situation_

_**parkjimout:** im sorry tae_

_**parkjimout:** IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO INSENSTIVE_

_**parkjimout:** i took you for granted i know and im the worst person in the world but im not replacing you tae!_

_**parkjimout:** no one could ever replace u taehyung please_

_**parkjimout:** taetae please open the door for me this time_

_**kimpretae:** ive done that plenty times jimin_

_**kimpretae:** and all those times i did only resulted to you closing it by the time morning comes_

_**parkjimout:** is that all youve ever felt then??_

_**parkjimout:** that ure just some toy??_

_**parkjimout:** that ive never treasured any of our moments together??_

_**parkjimout:** bc i did taehyung_

_**parkjimout:** i treasured every time w u and i treasure u the most in this entire world_

_**parkjimout:** id do anything for u taehyung!_

_**parkjimout:** i left home for you_

_**parkjimout:** i took medicine instead of pursuing dance bc u felt left out everytime yoongi and i talked about music and dance!_

_**parkjimout:** i gave up my dream for you_

_**kimpretae:** I NEVER ASKED U TO DO IT!!!_

_**parkjimout:** WELL U DIDNT NEED TO BC I DIDNT WANT U TO FEEL ALONE_

_**parkjimout:** FUCK TAEHYUNG I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU_

_**parkjimout:** YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT U WANT TAE BC ID DO IT IN A HEARTBEAT_

_**parkjimout:** cant u see that taetae?_

_**parkjimout:** or did i not show it enough to you?_

_**kimpretae:** i never asked for this chim!_

_**kimpretae:** i never wanted to fall in love for you!!_

_**parkjimout:** let me in the door now taehyung_

_**kimpretae:** no jimin please_

_**kimpretae:** just go to your room and forget this ever happened_

_**parkjimout:** fuck that_

_**parkjimout:** let me in rn or im breaking this goddamn door_

_as soon as the locks click, jimin bolted straight away to taehyung and hugged the tears out of his bestfriend's eyes._

_"taetae, please. don't cry."_

_jimin rocked them both and guided taehyung to the bed. all the while, taehyung nestled his face on jimin's neck, finding comfort in jimin's smell that he has prided himself with acknowledging it_

_even when mixed with other people, and sobbed and sobbed until all tears ran dry- his inner demons bared to jimin. always to jimin who knew how to battle them better than taehyung ever could._

_always jimin._

_"jimin," his body rocked violently and tears began to fall again, wetting jimin's shirt and collarbones. "jimin, please. please, please, please don't leave me."_

_taehyung shook his head urgently, splashing tears everywhere, took jimin's face in his hands and looked at his bestfriend with tears in his eyes._

_"don't."_

_jimin smiled and covered taehyung's hands with each of his palms._

_"i will never, taetae. you will never walk alone."_

_and somehow, taehyung was relieved. he felt safe. whenever and wherever jimin was, he felt home. and whatever jimin gives, he will take whatever he can get._

_jimin always understood anyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY you guys but my fingers suddenly typed vmin angst im so sorry blame the finger family
> 
> COME @ ME COMMENTS


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the /very/ late update my fam decided to throw a lil farewell party for my lil cousin aw

_**kookieboy:** chim_

_**kookieboy:** can u believe that im gonna be in seoul in like_

_**kookieboy:** less than eight hours??_

_**kookieboy:** im sooo excited_

_**kookieboy: a** re u excited???_

_**parkjimout:** fuck yeah i am_

_**parkjimout:** but listen _

_**parkjimout:** i dont think u and mama jeon can come to my apartment for the time being :(_

_**kookieboy:** no no_

_**kookieboy:** its finezz!!_

_**kookieboy:** were gonna head to my dorm on the first day and im gonna unpack there_

_**kookieboy:** oh and my mommy wont be able to make it:((((_

_**parkjimout:** what why??_

_**parkjimout:** but mama jeon_

_**parkjimout:** too bad she cant see how perfect i will be for u_

_**parkjimout:** guess i'll just have to go to busan personally then_

_**kookieboy:** jimin!!_

_**kookieboy:** no can do okay_

_**kookieboy:** its too early in the relationship for u to meet my mommy_

_**parkjimout:** oh so now were in a relationship huh _

_**parkjimout:** ;)_

_**parkjimout:** why was i not aware of this relationship ;)_

_**kookieboy:** i_

_**kookieboy:** *friendship_

_**parkjimout:** ur text says no but ur asshole says fuck yEAH_

_**kookieboy:** why do your vulgar words turn me on sm??_

_**parkjimout:** u turned on w my mouth boi_

_**parkjimout:** im turned on by ur ass_

_**kookieboy:** lets talk civil_

_**parkjimout:** this is my civil_

_**kookieboy:** do u text taehyung like this too smh_

_**parkjimout:** oh_

_**parkjimout:** taehyung......._

_**kookieboy:** yeah taehyung_

_**parkjimout:** we dont talk anymore_

_**kookieboy:** whAT_

_**parkjimout:** jk we still do_

_**parkjimout:** just not like what we used to do_

_**parkjimout:** but were gonna be fine_

_**kookieboy:** idk if youre serious or not_

_**parkjimout:** i am_

_**parkjimout:** i mean_

_**parkjimout:** u know that we played around each other right_

_**parkjimout:** but then we had a misunderstanding_

_**parkjimout:** and we had a tiny fightie_

_**parkjimout:** but its all cool now_

_**parkjimout:** we hugged and i kissed him goodnight_

_**parkjimout:** we told each other i love you and i told him that he will still and always be my bestest best friend_

_**kookieboy:** oh_

_**kookieboy:** um what did u two fight about?_

_**kookieboy:** its cool if u wont tell _

_**parkjimout:** hehe _

_**parkjimout:** youll know soon enough_

_**kookieboy:** fair _

_**kookieboy:** but_

_**kookieboy:** its not something i_

_**kookieboy:** um its not something i did right_

_**kookieboy:** should i be worried?_

_**kookieboy:** or like_

_**parkjimout:** chill kookie_

_**parkjimout:** ive got it all covered_

_**parkjimout:** as what ive always told you_

_**parkjimout:** i got you covered_

_**kookieboy:** were still gonna meet though right?_

_**parkjimout:** ofc jungkook duh_

_**parkjimout:** school starts within a week so like _

_**parkjimout:** if we cant meet in the next few days im still hundred percent sure were gonna meet in campus_

_**kookieboy:** hyung_

_**kookieboy:** im scared_

_**parkjimout:** what why_

_**parkjimout:** dont be_

_**parkjimout:** my friends are nice_

_**parkjimout:** i mean the occasional dumbness and stupidity can be there_

_**parkjimout:** but u get it with the big package_

_**kooieboy:** the big package being??_

_**parkjimout:** ure wwalkimg right thru this one_

_**parkjimout:** why my dick of course_

_**parkjimout:** but really_

_**parkjimout:** whats got ur panties in a twist?_

_**kookieboy:** what if youw otn like me??_

_**kookieboy:** what if u decide that ur too cool to be seen w me_

_**kookieboy:** what if ure gonna punch me in the face?_

_**parkjimout:** i wotn_

_**parkjimout:** have u seen a mirror?_

_**parkjimout:** bc u sure look hot as fuck_

_**parkjimout:** and ur two cute bunny teeth are to die for_

_**parkjimout:** so no i wont punch u_

_**kookieboy:** YAY  T HANK SH YUNG !!!! :)))))))_

_**parkjimout:** jk ofc i will punch u_

_**kookieboy:** why do i feel like..........._

_**parkjimout:** with my dick_

 

_**kookieboy** has logged out._

 

_**parkjimout:** ofc he did smh at this kid_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so *cracks knuckles* i see a lot of you are getting confused w the what the main ship for this fic is bc of that angst i wrote the last chapter but as u can see, i wrote a lot of ships in the tags right? i also tagged sumthg abt poly but thats just an idea bc im jikook trash and theres that last tag about vmin being kinda one sided bc jikook is gonna reign foreves and the shit so nothing to worry if u are here for jikook lovin bc jikook lovin is what this *points to myself* is gonna give u


	10. Chapter 10

IM SO FUCKING SORRY THIS ISNT AN UPDATE WTF I ALREADY UPLOADED THE CHAP AND SHIT AND THEN WENT TO YOUTUBE FOR SOME FUN AND ALL BUT THEN I LOG IN AND GET A NOTIF IN MY INBOX HERE IM SO SORRY **SPICYTTEOK** U HAVE BEEN CATFISHED THIS ISNT MY FAULT AND I PROMISE I WILL PUT IT BACK BY TODAY. IM SO SORRY *CRIES* IDK WHAT HAPPENED BUT THE LATTER PART OF THE CHAP WENT MIA IM SO SORRY AGAIN!!!! FORGIVE ME U BEAUTIFUL UGLY DUCKLINGS!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN IM SO SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER FORGIVE ME SENPAI

_**kookieboy:** jimin he l p_

_**kookieboy:** i dont wann a die yet pls_

_**kookieboy:** dont take me away yet goD_

_**kookieboy:** i havent confessed my sins iM NOT READY TO GO TO HELL TF_

_**kookieboy:** I PROMISE TO RETURN YUGYEOM THAT PENCIL I STOLE FROM HIM EARLIER_

_**kookieboy:** AND I PROMISE I WONT ENJOY JIMINS NUDES ANYMORE THAN I DO NOW IM CRYINAGHSKDA_

_**kookieboy:**   I HAVENT CUDDLED HIM YET PLS DEAR GOD _

_**parkjimout:** so you enjoy them huh_

_**parkjimout:** ;)_

_**kookieboy:** focu sjim in pls_

_**kookieboy:** hyung wtf hel pme_

_**parkjimout:** im in the middle of something?@??_

_**parkjimout:** cant it wait for awhile?_

_**kookieboy:** ok s u re just lEt me tELL the intrUDer inside my house to chill for a hwile :)_

_**parkjimout:** theres a good baby_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**parkjimout:** wait_

_**parkjimout:** wtf wHAT_

_**parkjimout:** WHERE ARE YOU???!?!?_

_**kookieboy:** iM hiding inSIDE the closet_

_**parkjimout:** hehhehehhehehehehhe_

_**parkjimout:** u should go OUT_

_**parkjimout:** save ourselves the sadness and frustration aye_

_**kookieboy:** not even remotely the proper time for that_

_**kookieboy:** but fyi i already did_

_**parkjimout:** i did too when i was around 13_

_**parkjimout:** sometime around after taetae blew me_

_**parkjimout:** i was mindfucked that boy knows how to work his mouth_

_**kookieboy:** yeah id like to listen to ur sexual adventures jimin trust me_

_**kookieboy:** but id like to listen to it ALIVE_

_**parkjimout:** buT MY FIRST BLOWJOB EVER?@?!?@::?_

_**kookieboy:** there are more pressing matters at hand please_

_**parkjimout:** *winks aggresively*_

_**parkjimout:** tell me all about it_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN THERE IS A ROBBER INSIDE MY HOUSE GET UR MIND OVER UR DICK FOR A SECOND PLWEASE_

_**parkjimout:** my dick always comes first but ok_

_**parkjimout:** so first theres a robber inside ur house_

_**parkjimout:** and second ur inside the closet_

_**kookieboy:** mmhmm_

_**parkjimout:** your phone is on silent right_

_**kookieboy:** im not DUMB_

_**parkjimout:** right _

_**parkjimout:** just making sure_

_**kookieboy:** wait wait i HEAR FOOTSTEPS_

_**kookieboy:** LOUD BIG AND SCARY FOOTSTEPS_

_**parkjimout:** THIS IS PRETTY THRILLING UPDATE ME SLAVE_

_**kookieboy:** ok ok so there are footsteps and thEYRE APPROACHING MY ROOM IM SOBBIGNAKSGD_

_**parkjimout:** they could be approaching the room next to urs dont be too assuming princess_

_**parkjimout:** BE OPTIMISTIC LIKE ME_

_**parkjimout:** BE LIKE JIMIN_

_**kookieboy:** theyre rattling my knob_

_**parkjimout:** ok sO they are approaching ur roOM U RUN FOR UR LIFE??!??!?!:?!_

_**kookieboy:**......thats what ive been hinting at earlier_

_**parkjimout:** thats besIDE THE POINT_

_**parkjimout:** ONLY I CAN RATTLE UR KNOB_

_**parkjimout:** THE AMOUNT OF DISRESPECT THIS INTRUDER HAS IS KILLING ME SMALLS_

_**kookieboy:** i_

_**kookieboy:** the amount of appropriateness u have showed me ever since we first chatted is disconcerting_

_**parkjimout:** the amount of rejection u have been giving me ever since we first chatted is strangely unflattering_

_**kookieboy:** IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION GET PERSPECTIVE_

_**parkjimout:** well_

_**parkjimout:** if it helps, onyl i can intrude you_

_**parkjimout:** and its not only your house i will be intruding_

_**parkjimout:** ;)_

_**parkjimout:** i believe it will involve alot of screaming from ur part_

_**parkjimout:** :O_

_**kookieboy:** excuse me while i cry for my life_

_**kookieboy:** be helpful to me u lil cuddle bear_

_**kookieboy:** emphasis on the lil_

_**parkjimout:** well my dick makes up for it_

_**kookieboy:** easily classified as claim without evidence!!_

_**kookieboy:** wAIT JIMIN IT HAS ENTERED MY ROOM_

_**kookieboy:** IT HAS MANAGED TO PICK MY LOCK W A HANDPIN_

_**kookieboy:** I AM OUTRAGED _

_**kookieboy:** the intruder is wearing all black clothing im panicking_

_**kookieboy:** i NEED MY INHALER_

_**kookieboy:** UGH UGH UGH ITS IN MY TABLE UGH UGH UGH_

_**parkjimout:** what im hearing rn is more like "UGH UGH UGH I WANNA FUCK IN MY TABLE UGH UGH UGH'_

_**parkjimout:** but woah slow down w dem moanz boi_

_**kookieboy:** UGHHHHHHHHH_

_**parkjimout:** shush _

_**parkjimout:** u dont need ur inhaler bc U ARE NOT PANICKING_

_**parkjimout:** deep breaths kook_

_**parkjimout:** just stay still and deep breaths_

_**parkjimout:** dont make any sound nor movements that could lead the uncanny little intruder to u_

_**kookieboy:** WHY THE FUCK WOULD I MAKE ANY SOUND I AM SO FRUSTRATED AT U RN U DISAPPOINT ME SM_

_**parkjimout:** u just said ur first curse word_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** thats tae and i congratulating u_

_**parkjimout:** he says hes never had an intruder inside his house before _

_**parkjimout:** and that hes never had to hide inside his closet bc his family is nice_

_**parkjimout:** and also he thinks that itd be cool if we encounter an intruder in the near future_

_**parkjimout:** u know i actually think its a good idea_

_**kookieboy:** jfc here i am hyperventilating and u wish to have the same fate as me bc 'itd be cool'_

_**parkjimout:** changed my mind_

_**kookieboy:** UBETTER HAVE!!!_

_**parkjimout:** itd be wicked_

_**kookieboy:** i give up on u and ur life_

_**parkjimout:** so hows the intruder_

_**kookieboy:** ok so_

_**kookieboy:** hes wearing all black right which makes it hard to describe  his ugly lil face_

_**parkjimout:** figures_

_**parkjimout:** tae is forcing me to bribe yoongi a blowjob to dress as an intruder in our house so we can have some fun_

_**parkjimout:** i think hes hinting on something_

_**parkjimout:** i feel like im not picking up what hes putting down_

_**kookieboy:** jimin shush_

_**parkjimout:** ok ok continue_

_**kookieboy:** so as i was saying_

_**kookieboy:** HE IS NOW LOOKING OVER MY DRAWERS_

_**parkjimout:** classic primetime villain yawn_

_**parkjimout:** its not like ur in possession of a weapon that could cause mass destruction_

_**kookieboy:** MY DIARY IS IN THE DRAWER_

_**parkjimout:** OMF PREPARE TO DIE JEON OH HOW I WISH I WAS THE INTRUDER RN_

_**kookieboy:** what if he reads my diary and now hes gonna think im a pathetic incapable unsocial human being who didnt go to prom bc he was toO SHY ON NOT HAVING A DATE WHY LORD WHY_

_**kookieboy:** TAEK ME AWAY GOD IM READY_

_**parkjimout:** tae thinks u are a loser for not going to prom_

_**kookieboy:** fuck what he thinks_

_**parkjimout:** i think ur a loser for not going to prom_

_**kookieboy:** im buying the nicest suit when yonsei offers prom :)_

_**parkjimout:** #jungkookwhippedAF_

_**parkjimout:** but theres a good boi_

_**parkjimout:** tae suggests u get out of the closet and make a run for it_

_**kookieboy:** and risk getting my ass caught yeah sure_

_**parkjimout:** tae thinks ur a sassy little bitch that needs to be eliminated immediately_

_**kookieboy:** he can go and eliminate his own self_

_**parkjimout:** make use of u being inside the closet and grab a hanger then get out of the damned closet and BE LIKE SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER AND THEN U HIT THE UGLY MISTER INTRUDER WHO WEARS A PREDICTABLE ALL BLACK CLOTHING RIGHT IN THE FACE AND IN THE PLACE WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE THEN U MAKE A DASH FOR THE FRONT DOOR THEN U CALL THE AMBULANCE_

_**kookieboy:** that actually sounds like a good plan_

_**parkjimout:** tae thinks u and him are gonna get along fine_

_**kookieboy:** but why do i have to call an ambulance?_

_**kookieboy:** is it bc of me for when i might get hurt in the process of hitting the intruder w a hanger??_

_**parkjimout:** no_

_**parkjimout:** the poor mister intruder should get reallyyyy hurt once u hit him in the balls_

_**parkjimout:** tae thinks ur dumb af and he nullifies his offer of friendship_

_**kookieboy:** i hate u both_

_**parkjimout:** u can go and hate tae but u know u love me_

_**kookieboy:** yeah i do_

_**parkjimout:** woah woah woah_

_**parkjimout:** are u confessing to me as a form of goodbye bc u sense the grim reaper stealing ur soul????_

_**parkjimout:** bc im not having any of that_

_**parkjimout:** come @ me grimmy_

_**kookieboy:** wait waOT_

_**parkjimout:** waOT_

_**parkjimout:** hehhe its a funny word_

_**parkjimout:** waOT_

_**parkjimout:** waOT_

_**kookieboy:** waIT_

_**kookieboy:** I HEAR MORE FOOTSTEPS_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT IS THIS SABOTAGE_

_**kookieboy:** I FEEL BETRAYED_

_**kookieboy:** THE INTRUDER LOOKS SURPRISED_

_**kookieboy:** UGH UGH UGH_

_**parkjimout:** again w dem moanz_

_**kookieboy:** THE POLICE ARE HERE_

_**kookieboy:** UGHHHHH I DIDNT GET THE CHANCE TO SURPRISE HIM W THE HANGER UGHHH_

_**parkjimout:** tae still thinks ur dumb_

_**kookieboy:** whatever_

_**kookieboy:** wait a diddly darn minute_

_**kookieboy:** what i dont get is how and why the police are here???_

_**kookieboy:** i dont remember calling 911_

_**parkjimout:** maybe bc u are in trouble and someone needs to be arrested??? and i may or may not have went through your kik info to get ur exact address_

_**parkjimout:** u silly silly kid_

_**parkjimout:** while im thankful for ur kik info today, im scolding u later for being so trusting on the internet bc u should not in any way show ur address in public_

_**parkjimout:** thatd be like inviting danger to step right in ur house_

_**parkjimout:** im smh @ u rn_

_**kookieboy:** im out in the closet_

_**parkjimout:** u better be_

_**kookieboy:** jimin_

_**kookieboy:** was it u who called the police?_

_**parkjimout:** yes jungkook it was me did u expeCt ur dog to love u that much_

_**kookieboy:** i_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN_

_**parkjimout:** what_

_**kookieboy:** u didnt tell me u called the police????!!!:!!:_

_**parkjimout:** u were panicking kook_

_**parkjimout:** and i didnt want u hyperventilating_

_**parkjimout:** i dont want u hyperventilating ever_

_**parkjimout:** so i just kind of distracted u while i had the police line on my other phone_

_**parkjimout:** tae and i kept on screaming at them to hurry the fuck up lol_

_**kookieboy:** jiminnnnnnnn hyunggggggggg_

_**kookieboy:** THANK YOU HYUNG I LOVE YOU U SAVED MY LIFE THANK YOU HYUNG THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU_

_**parkjimout:** i had to do something_

_**parkjimout:** cant let u die in the hands of an intruder bc that would be a v boring way to go_

_**parkjimout:** i was thinking of getting ur intestines out while snowboarding in africa_

_**kookieboy:**........_

_**kookieboy:** indeed_

_**kookieboy:** that would be a better way to die_

_**kookieboy:** BUT HYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU_

_**parkjimout:** YOUREWELCOMEYOUREWELCOMEYOUREWELCOME_

_**parkjimout:** u should thank tae too_

_**parkjimout:** he was the one who talked to the police bc i couldnt function properly when u started to panic_

_**kookieboy:** THANK YOU TAEHYUNG THANK YOU VERY MUCH_

_**parkjimout:** he said to mind ur manners brat and that hes your hyung_

_**kookieboy:** THANK YOU TAEHYUNG HYUNG YOU AND JIMINNIE HYUNG SAVED MY LIFE I WILL FOREVER BE GRATEFUL AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO REPAY YOU_

_**parkjimout:** he says he just did it to score on me_

_**parkjimout:** pft as if the fucker doesnt have perfect marks yet_

_**kookieboy:** THANK YOU HYUNG WAIT I NEED TO FILL THE POLICE PEOPLE THE JUICY DETAILS FIRST_

_**parkjimout:** sure thing bun _

_**kookieboy:** THANK YOU HYUNG THANKSTHANKSTHANKS_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG_

_**parkjimout:** so howd it go_

_**kookieboy:** THE ITNRUDER IS GONNA GO TO JAIL BC HE IS A BAD INTRUDER WHO RUDELY ITNTRUDED MY HOUSE_

_**parkjimout:** thats good_

_**parkjimout:** cant have my precious baby bunny going through that again_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG :)))))))_

_**kookieboy:** thank you again_

_**kookieboy:** i mean it_

_**parkjimout:** its nothing sweetcheeks_

_**parkjimout:** so about that offer of 'i will do anything to repay you' thing_

_**kookieboy:** yes hyung :))))))_

_**parkjimout:** i was wondering_

_**kookieboy:**........ uh oh_

_**parkjimout:** hows a blowie sound_

_**kookieboy:** im out_

_**parkjimout:** but u said ANYTHING!!!!!!_

 

_**kookieboy** has logged out._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE U GUYS ARE HAPPY WITH THIS OOPS
> 
> comment what you think my beautiful ugly ducklings 
> 
> HIT THE QUAN!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom makes a horrible attempt at sexy and taehyung tries to relent.

_**parkjimout:** hey_

_**kookieboy:** well well well_

_**kookieboy:** hows my favorite hyung :)))_

_**parkjimout:** i was doing just fine before i met u_

_**parkjimout:** drink 2 much and its an issue but im ok_

_**kookieboy:** i cnt belIeVe u jimin_

_**kookieboy:** but really hyung :))))_

_**parkjimout:** whats w the long happy face_

_**kookieboy:** my happy face isnt the only thing thats long_

_**parkjimout:** …_

_**parkjimout:** imma throw that 'pics or it didnt happen' thing_

_**kookieboy:** no need hyung i got u :))))_

_**kookieboy:** (image attached)_

_**parkjimout:** is that_

_**parkjimout:** fuck u jeon jungkook_

_**parkjimout:** thats a zucchini_

_**parkjimout:** ur dick isnt a zucchini_

_**parkjimout:** stop trying to cheat me_

_**parkjimout:** i am not imagining ur dick as a zucchini pls_

_**kookieboy:** HAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO FUNNY HYUNG RIGHT?!?!?!?!?_

_**kookieboy:** what???? u thought i was gonna give u mine when u dont even give me yours???_

_**parkjimout:** thats saved for later when ure in the city already baby boy_

_**kookieboy:** im counting on that_

_**kookieboy:** but anyways_

_**kookieboy:** u busy_

_**parkjimout:** ……..depends on what ull be asking from me_

_**kookieboy:** oh idk_

_**kookieboy:** is fetching me from the station too much for ur lazy ass???_

_**parkjimout:** oHhhhhhH_

_**parkjimout:** my ass will be lazy after tonight ;))))_

_**parkjimout:** if u catch my drift_

_**kookieboy:** hell no im not catching ur drift_

_**kookieboy:** i dONT TOP JIMIN WTF I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THAT ALREADY_

_**kookieboy:** I MEAN I KNOW LIKE WOAH BOY LOOK AT THAT ASS BUT N O_

_**parkjimout:** woAH BOY CHILL_

_**parkjimout:** so ure not up for switching?_

_**kookieboy:** *blushes*_

_**kookieboy:** i womt feel comfortable with….….t*pping_

_**parkjimout:** tf w that censor bro_

_**parkjimout:** but its chill_

_**parkjimout:** kinda figured that one already when u sent me a pic_

_**parkjimout:** and based on the facts yugyeom has been giving me_

_**parkjimout:** u definitely scream bottom_

_**parkjimout:** and ive never bottomed before so yeah_

_**kookieboy:** wait_

_**kookieboy:** u and gyeommie have been texting behind my baCK???_

_**kookieboy:** h o w did i not know this_

_**kookieboy:** explain this adultery pARK JIMIN RIGHT NOW_

_**parkjimout:** kookie chill_

_**parkjimout:** im omw to the station w tae_

_**parkjimout:** and it probably wasnt behind ur back_

_**parkjimout:** u know daddy cant help but stare at the booty baby ;)))_

_**kookieboy:** jimin stahp_

_**kookieboy:** rhis is tOO MUCH_

_**parkjimout:** u mean this is too much_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** wtF??_

_**kookieboy:** IM IN THE STATION WAITING FOR U PLS STOP THIS MADNESS _

_**kookieboy:** #stopjimin2k17_

_**parkjimout:** possessive i like_

_**parkjimout:** but no princess_

_**parkjimout:** cant stop wont stop_

 

_**parkjimout** added **kimpretae** to this conversation._

 

_**parkjimout:** tae look @ him_

_**kimpretae:** #welovejimin2k17_

_**kookieboy:** who are u and why are u in this conversation??????_

_**kimpretae:** illiterate bitch_

_**kookieboy:** i hate this kimpretae ugly person already_

_**kimpretae:** well in the next ten minutes ure gonna have to deal with this kimpretae ugly person for the rest of ur life_

_**kimpretae:** chim and i are a package deal_

_**kookieboy:** jimIN WHO IS THIS?!?!?!?_

_**kookieboy:** AND WHY IS HE CALLING U CHIM????_

_**kookieboy:** ONLY I CAN CALL U THAT EXCUSE ME_

_**kimpretae:** feel free to go jeon jungsulk_

_**kookieboy:** jimin kick this homeless person out of OUR chat_

_**kimpretae:** jimin wont kick me bc he loves me_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN NOW_

_**parkjimout:** but kookie……..….._

_**kookieboy:** U AND THIS KIMPRETAE ARE UGLIES I HATE BOTH OF U_

_**kimpretae:** FUCKING EXCUSE U????_

_**kimpretae:** JIMIN IS THE PRETTIEST FLUFFBALL IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AND IF U KEEP CALLING HIM THAT THEN I WOULD HAVE TO CALL UR MOM AND TELL HER THAT SHE RAISED A BAD DOG_

_**parkjimout:** bitch i have my own cheerleader_

_**kimpretae:** I AM UR CHEERLEADER CHIM U ARE SO BEAUTIFUL_

_**parkjimout:** continue pls tae_

_**kookieboy:** WHO ARE U CALLING A DOGMSKAJAMD_

_**kimpretae:** OBVIOUSLY NOT JIMIN BC HE IS A PUPPY_

_**parkjimout:** taetae 1 kookie 0_

_**kookieboy:** a puppy is a dog_

_**kimpretae:** not exactly u see_

_**parkjimout:** up ur game u motherfucker_

_**parkjimout:** jungkook u are not helping ur case_

_**kookieboy:** UGH_

_**kookieboy:** WELL I TAKE THAT UGLY BACK BC JIMIN IS THE BEST CUDDLER IN THE WORLD AND HE MAKES THE BEST RAMEN_

_**kimpretae:** U HAVENT TASTED HIS RAMEN YET AND U DONT WANT TO TASTE IT EVER BC ITS SHIT_

_**parkjimout:** kookie 10 taetae -0_

_**kimpretae:** how can a zero be negatiVE????_

_**parkjimout:** pretentious genius_

_**parkjimout:** kookie 20 taetae -0.9_

_**kimpretae:** TF HE DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHIBG YET!?!?!?!?_

_**parkjimout:** im giving u a chance to redeem urself_

_**kimpretae:** CHIMCHIM IS THE CUTEST MOCHI IN THE WORLD AND HE MAKES THE BEST RAMEN EVER BETTER THAN SEOKJIN AND BETTER THAN MY MOM!!!!!!_

_**parkjimout:** kookie 10 taetae 50_

_**kookieboy:** this is pointless_

_**kimpretae:** UR LIFE IS POINTLESS KYS BITCH_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN!!!! LOOK AT HIM!!!! HES BEING A MEANIE!!!!!_

_**parkjimout:** ….…….…_

_**kimpretae:** MINNIIIIEEEEE LOVE UUUUU U HAVE THE CUTEST BOWL HAIR EVER DURING FIFTH GRADEEEEE_

_**parkjimout:** kookie 5 taetae 60_

_**kookieboy:** TF_

_**kimpretae:** JIMIN U BARK MORE PRETTILY THAN SOONSHIMMIEEEE_

_**parkjimout:** kookie 3 taetae 70_

_**parkjimout:** i dont see u upping ur game jungkook_

_**kookieboy:** HE IS BASICALLY CALLING U A DOG JIMIN WTF_

_**kookieboy:** THIS IS INJUSTICE_

_**kookieboy:** WE NEED A PROPER OFFICIAL_

_**parkjimout:** ARE U DOUBTING MY OFFICIAL SKILLS_

_**parkjimout:** BC IM TELLING U IM AS OFFICIAL AS IT CAN GET_

_**kimpretae:** YEAH!!!!_

 

_**kookieboy** added **gyeommiebear**  to this conversation._

 

_**kookieboy:** BE A MAN YUGYEOM_

_**gyeommiebear:** *puffs chest* I AM A MAN_

_**kookieboy:** PROVE URSELD_

_**gyeommiebear:** H O W_

_**kookieboy:** OFFICIATE THIS MATCH_

_**gyeommiebear:** match of what?_

_**kookieboy:** MATCH FOR JIMINS HEART_

_**gyeommiebear:** JIMIN?????_

_**gyeommiebear:** OOOOOOH COUNT ME IN _

_**gyeommiebear:** HEY JIMINNIE HYUNGIE ITS ME GYEOMMIEEEEEEE_

_**parkjimout:** hello gyeommie_

_**kimpretae:** oh great another one to bite the dust_

_**parkjimout:** what exactly are u implying there tae_

_**kimpretae:** THAT U ARE BEAUTIFUL AND CUTE_

_**parkjimout:** taetae 80 kookie 0_

_**kookieboy:** YUGYEOM SNAP OUT OF IT AND BACK ME UP_

_**gyeommiebear:** what am i supposed to do????_

_**kookieboy:** GIVE ME PICK UP LINES_

_**gyeommiebear:** BUT IDONTKNOW ANY PICK UP LINES KOOKIEEEEE IM SORRY FOR BEING USELESS_

_**kookieboy:** its the twenty first century look it up_

_**gyeommiebear:** GOOD IDEA_

_**kookieboy:** smh_

_**parkjimout:** smh_

_**kimpretae:** smh_

_**gyeommiebear:** OH OH_

_**gyeommiebear:** I HAVE ONE KOOKIE_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT HURRY BEFORE THAT UGLY TAEHYUNG BEATS ME_

_**kimpretae:** ive been beating u since chim was still in his diapers_

_**parkjimout:** true_

_**gyeommiebear:** true_

_**kookieboy:** but_

_**kookieboy:** I WONT GIVE UP_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN!!!?!?!?_

_**parkjimout:** JUNGKOOK???!?!?!?_

_**kookieboy:** ARE U A FIREBENDER?!?!?!?!?_

_**parkjimout:** i know im hot_

_**parkjimout:** kookie -10 taetae 80_

_**kimpretae:** HA_

_**kimpretae:** WHAT A LAME PICK UP_

_**kookieboy:** BLAME YUGYEOM!!!_

_**kookieboy:** AND LET ME SEE U TRY TAEHYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** IMPRESS JIMIN_

_**parkjimout:** hes impressed me since i was still in the womb_

_**kimpretae:** BEAT THAT JEON_

_**kimpretae:** I HAD A LIFETIME W JIMINNIE_

_**kookieboy:** hOw Can he ImPrEsS u wHile sTIll in The woMb?1??!?_

_**kimpretae:** ur sense of capitalism annoys me_

_**kookieboy:** ofc u dont watch paper towns_

_**kimpretae:** excuse u quentin ben and radar were GOALS_

_**kimpretae:** we took an idea out from them_

_**kookieboy:** …….tell me this idea is not the idea im thinking of rn_

_**kimpretae:** oh but it is sweetheart_

_**kookieboy:** …..jimin_

_**parkjimout:** tae and i went comMANDO_

_**kimpretae:** IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I TRULY FELT FREE_

_**kookieboy:** idk if thats a pun or literally intended to be…..straight_

_**kimpretae:** well i know im not straight_

_**kimpretae:** havent been since i saw chim w his squidward boxers in first grade_

_**parkjimout:** it was actually intended for both_

_**kimpretae:** and, as angela per stated it in the book, chim and i were 'scheduled to do something very special' after_

_**parkjimout:** hobi cheered for us_

_**kimpretae:** he was PROUD_

_**parkjimout:** namjoon was all smh and yoongi looked bored but ik hes only kidding himself_

_**parkjimout:** he was peanut butter and jealous_

_**kimpretae:** jin was outraged but he secretly took a photo_

_**kookieboy:** wait wAIT_

_**kookieboy:** TOOK A PHOTO OF WHAT_

_**kookieboy:** THE ONE WHERE U DIDNT WEAR ANYTHING OR THE ONE WHERE U GUYS DID WHAT ANGELA SUGGESTED?!?!??_

_**kookieboy:** THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS_

_**gyeommiebear:** im judgibg u rn_

_**kimpretae:** ofc the one where we went commando_

_**parkjimout:** jin hyung wouldnt take a pic of us when we do the dirty…………._

_**kimpretae:** hed take a video_

_**kimpretae:** hes lowkey shipping us to foreverland_

_**kookieboy:** WELL IM HIGHKEY SHIPPING JIMIN AND I TO INFINITYLAND_

_**kimpretae:** infinityland more like neverland_

_**kookieboy:** YUGYEOM BACK ME UP_

_**gyeommiebear:** BUT I LIKE VMIN_

_**kookieboy:** NO U LIKE JIKOOK_

_**gyeommiebear:** OK I LIKE JIKOOK_

_**gyeommiebear:** JIKOOK IS LOVE_

_**gyeommiebear:** JIKOOK LIVES ON_

_**gyeommiebear:** JIKOOK IS BEAUTIFUL_

_**gyeommiebear:** WHAT IS LIFE WITHOUT JIKOOK_

_**gyeommiebear:** HAVE U SEEN KOOKMIN VIDEOS???!!_

_**gyeommiebear:** THEY ARE ALL T H E R E_

_**kookieboy:** i have my own cheerleader_

_**kimpretae:** yeah well i dont need evidences to prove vmin_

_**kimpretae:** the fact that we live together means ur dumb_

_**kookieboy:** ur claim is dumb_

_**kimpretae:** jikook is dumb_

_**kookieboy:** ok jikook is dumb_

_**kookieboy:** well then i ship dumb_

_**kimpretae:** JIMIN HE SAID JIKOOK IS DUMB_

_**parkjimout:** tae_

_**parkjimout:** take a chill im buying u a milkshake_

_**kimpretae:** thanks daddy_

_**kookieboy:** FUCKING EXCUSE U?!??!??!_

_**kookieboy:** ONLY I CAN CALL JIMIN DADDY_

_**kimpretae:** TOO BAD IM HIS BABY_

_**kookieboy:** DADDY!!!!!!_

_**parkjimout:** yes kookie ;)_

_**kookieboy:** HES BEING A MEANIE I HATE HIM HATEHATEHATE_

_**kimpretae:** MINNIE HES HURTING TAETAE NOW IM SAD SADSADSAD_

_**parkjimout:** girls please_

_**parkjimout:** one at a time ladies_

_**gyeommiebear:** JUNGKOOK IS NOT A LADY_

_**gyeommiebear:** JUNGKOOK U ARE NOT A LADY_

_**gyeommiebear:** right?_

_**kookieboy:** ……..I AM_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN HYUNG IA SUCH A GENTLEMAN HE TREATS ME LIKE A PORCELAIN CHINA DOLL_

_**kimpretae:** bc u fake af_

_**gyeommiebear:** *laughs secretly* tru_

_**kookieboy:** all these flavors and u choose to be salty _

_**kookieboy:** YUGYEOM WHICH SIDE ARE U ON_

_**kookieboy:** AND JIMIN WHY ARE U NOT DEFENDING MY GREAT HONOR_

_**gyeommiebear:** kook ur honor is not the great to begin with js_

_**kimpretae:** i like this yugyeom kid already_

_**gyeommiebear:** THANKS TAE HYUNG_

_**kimpretae:** hes driving stop distracting him unless u want the first time u see him will be in the hospital_

_**kookieboy:** OH_

_**kookieboy:** GO ON AND DRIVE THEN DADDY :)))_

_**parkjimout:** will do baby ;)))_

_**kimpretae:** CHIM_

_**parkjimout:** fine fine tae_

_**gyeommiebear:** WHERE ARE U GUYS IM STARVING_

_**kimpretae:** almost there_

_**kookieboy:** very reassuring_

_**kimpretae:** not necessarily_

_**kimpretae:** we could be almost there from getting out of the house_

_**kimpretae:** or i could be almost there from cumming_

_**gyeommiebear:** JUNGKOOK WHY DO U INDULGE THESE BASTARDS IM TELLING UR MOM_

_**kimpretae:** rat_

_**kookieboy:** i dont indulge him i only indulge jimin_

_**kookieboy:** jimin is not like this i swear_

_**kimpretae:** bro_

_**kimpretae:** who u kidding_

_**kimpretae:** jimin eats ass for his breakfast_

_**parkjimout:** tru_

_**kimpretae:** and whos ass is it daddy ;)_

_**parkjimout:** taetae's of course_

_**kookieboy:** well thats gonna change real soon_

_**parkjimout:** i like this convo so far_

_**kookieboy:** its bc its about u_

_**kimpretae:** WELL EVERYTHING SHOYLD BE ABOUT HIM_

_**kimpretae:** BC EVERYTHING IS ABOUT GOD_

_**kimpretae:** (image attached)_

_**kimpretae:** god driving_

_**kimpretae:** (image attached)_

_**kimpretae:** my palm on god's dick_

_**parkjimout:** taehyung……_

_**kimpretae:** that sounded wrong_

_**kookieboy:** ABORT_

_**kimpretae:** *aborts violently*_

_**kimpretae:** (image attached)_

_**kimpretae:** someone explain to me why his jaw is always clenched and sharp_

_**kimpretae:** i mysteriously had a little scar on my thigh the other day_

_**kimpretae:** probably his jaw_

_**kookieboy:** …….._

_**kimpretae:** sorry i forgot_

_**kimpretae:** kids sigh_

_**kookieboy:** excuse u im not a kid_

_**kimpretae:** yeah ur a toddler_

_**kookieboy:** i will not take this abuse_

_**kimpretae:** animal abuse u say_

_**kookieboy:** WHY ARE U SO MEAN_

_**kimpretae:** BC U ARE TAKING MY JIMINNIE AWAY FROM ME_

_**kookieboy:** ……….im not_

_**kookieboy:** never will_

_**kookieboy:** is he still drivinG?_

_**kimpretae:** yeah_

_**kookieboy:** ok good_

_**kimpretae:** whats so good about it_

_**kimpretae:** i mean yeah hes damned sexy right_

_**kookieboy:** im not taking him away from u okay_

_**kookieboy:** i promise_

_**kookieboy:** its just_

_**kookieboy:** i like him_

_**kookieboy:** really do_

_**kookieboy:** he takes care of me really good_

_**kimpretae:** thats jimin for u_

_**kimpretae:** just_

_**kimpretae:** ugh_

_**kimpretae:** just dont hurt him okay_

_**kookieboy:** I WONT I PINKY PROMISE_

_**kimpretae:** dont make promises kid it wont work_

_**kimpretae:** trust me_

_**kookieboy:** okay :(_

_**kookieboy:** are u okay taehyung hyung?_

_**kookieboy:** hyung?_

_**kimpretae:** im fine_

_**kimpretae:** just dont let me see him crying bc i swear with all of my broken heart i will hunt you down jungkook. he may act like this but he is a sensitive man with a gold for a heart and he doesnt deserve to get hurt_

_**kimpretae:** ive taken fairly good care of him for the last years dont make me do something i will NOT regret to you u get me punk_

_**kookieboy:** …..okay hyung_

_**kookieboy:** i wont ever i promise_

_**kimpretae:** u better_

 

_**kimpretae** left the conversation._

 

_**gyeommiebear:** …._

_**gyeommiebear:** hes scary_

_**kookieboy:** well if it helps im shaking rn_

_**gyeommiebear:** and were gonna meet him later_

_**kookieboy:** dont leave me_

_**gyeommiebear:** sure_

_**gyeommiebear:** JUST A SEC_

 

_**gyeommiebear** left the conversation._

 

_**kookieboy:** w h y_

_**kookieboy:** the amount of loyalty is overwhelming_

_**parkjimout:** where is everyone kookie_

_**kookieboy:** they left me_

_**parkjimout:** well uve got me so_

_**kookieboy:** yeah_

_**kookieboy:** ive got you_

_**kookieboy:** :)_

_**parkjimout:** so sappy baby_

_**parkjimout:** what are u wearing_

_**kookieboy:** not the time for that_

_**parkjimout:** asshole there are about thousands of people here in the station where u at_

_**kookieboy:** surely my love for u will stand out_

_**parkjimout:** smooth_

_**parkjimout:** tae still thinks ur dumb_

_**kookieboy:** fuck him_

_**parkjimout:** been doing that since day 1_

_**kookieboy:** ….why do u always have a sassy response i swear u have a reference book w u or smthg_

_**parkjimout:** ur just so easy to tease bunny_

_**kookieboy:** im not a bunny_

_**parkjimout:** say that to ur teeth_

_**parkjimout:** but seriously where are u_

_**kookieboy:** im in the bench w gyeommie_

_**parkjimout:** there are fifty benches in this wing w all the same color and theres no way im walking for that long_

_**parkjimout:** nvm_

_**kookieboy:** wait waIT!!!_

_**kookieboy:** IM STILL FIGURING THE STATION NUMBER IM AT_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG!!!!_

_**kookieboy:** TF???_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

scared that his jimin hyung left him and his bestfriend yugyeom in the busy station for the rest of his life, jungkook whipped his head back and forth quickly, hoping to see a head full of black hair in the sea of people.

and he saw it.

the person who had a black hair.

there were thousands of them.

" _fuck_ ," he muttered to himself and yugyeom, sitting by his side in the bench, widened his eyes and looked at him as if he was talking to another jungkook.

"you swore!"

jungkook rolled his eyes, scared of his own mouth but spilled a, "well done, captain obvious."

yugyeom was sucking on his bright yellow ice cream and jungkook had half a mind to scold him for not getting him a red one. he was empty handed.

"jimin hyung left us."

"really?"

jungkook raised his eyebrows at his bestfriend, "i don't see why you're so calm at this. we just lost our guide to seoul."

the bear smirked at him, a petty sight really, when he had yellow melted ice cream dripping down the left side of his chin. it was yuckie. "maybe because two model gods are approaching us right now and while one is sporting a heavy frown, the other one looks like he was just handed a perfect A in his midterm exams."

suddenly, a pair of warm hands snaked around jungkook's shoulders and another pair of plump, soft lips attached itself to his earlobe. a beat. then.

 

"gotcha."

 

cue yugyeom's camera shutter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we have a sulky taehyung in the red corner and an excited pup in the blue corner and a bear for the referee. jimin is somewhere in the vip section sipping his wine tbh but FOR REAL GUYS DO U WATCH KOOKMIN VIDEOS IN YT???? BC I DO!!!11!! AND ICRY EACH FUCKING TIME U GUYS SHOULD CHECK THE CHANNEL :)))
> 
> HELLO IM BACK I HONESTLY DONT KNOW IF PEOPLE STILL READ THIS BUT IF U ARE THEN HI THERE HUMANW I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS SHITTY CHAT AU FIC LET ME KNOW URE ALIVE BY COMMENTING OK???
> 
> HIT THE COMMENTS U BEAUTIFUL UGLY DUCKLINGS MAMA DUCK IS BACK
> 
> FITE ME


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ur all okay with this nonchat au chapter. some future chapters will probably consist of real convos like this since they've already met but i will be sure to do majority of the chapters in chat form
> 
> hope u enjoy the chapter :)

"you're my bestfriend," jungkook starts then pauses, "right?"

yugyeom looks at him as if he's grown a nasty beard that would make all greek gods feel uneasy, "uh, yeah. i think?"

"good enough," jungkook nods and presses his lips together in a tight line. "remember: honesty is the best policy."

yugyeom nods furiously, "it is! i remember that one time bam and jackson hyung were fooling around in church and when one nun passed by them-"

jungkook waves his arm furiously and gives his bear friend an exasperated look, "let's not dwell on the negativities. tell me, bear, how do i look?"

he twirls around the meager space of the train station's bathroom and earns himself some disgruntled noises from one man who claims to be baekhyun after hearing an argument with chanyeol, a rather tall man who had big ears. he assumes they were in an argument and eyeliner guy took it out on him instead of his giant partner.

"you look presentable…enough?"

the bunny stomps his foot childishly and crosses his arms unapologetically while his eyes score a glare on yugyeom who just gives him a shrug. he is still sucking on that damned yellow ice cream which yuck? they're in the bathroom?

"why don't you just call jimin in and ask him personally? we're all boys, anyway. he and taehyung can get in."

"your disrespect for jimin hyung is unacceptable! he's your hyung!" jungkook screeches and eyeliner guy groans in frustration. honestly, what's taking his piss so long? is the cubicle his hang-out?

jungkook shudders. he knows not to judge people. the cubicle probably meant a lot to eyeliner guy and the giant.

"he's not my hyung by height," yugyeom replies casually. too casually and jungkook sees red. _fight like jackrabbits,_  they say.

"only i can call jimin hyung short! how dare you, you ungrateful swine!"

"CAN THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME PISS IN PEACE?!" eyeliner guy spews out.

yugyeom giggles, "you said peace twice."

giant guy stiffles his giggle by covering his mouth with his  _giant_  hand -honestly, what does this guy doesn't have that didn't include  _giant?_  and jungkook giggles- only to have a chunk of eyeliner thrown at him to which he yells an indignant 'hey!' for.

eyeliner guy rolls his eyes and mutters a rough, "ugh! kids!"

"but seriously, kook. just let him in!" yugyeom fires back after successfully getting rid of his immaturity.

"he won't! he says it's only formal for him to not see me while i do private stuff like this," he says, turning soft and mushy just thinking of his hyung's cherubic face and cherubic height.

his bestfriend rolls his eyes, "it's not like you're getting married. i'm pretty sure gay marriage isn't legalized yet," then adds a short, "in korea, at least."

"thanks for bursting my bubble. i appreciate your never-ending support."

eyeliner guy walks out of the bathroom with giant baby clutching to what suspiciously looks like a pink gucci purse, pouting wildly and asking for forgiveness. throwing something about kyungsoo having seductive vixenlike big eyes.

just then, taehyung's poker face peaks out of the opened door.

"what in jimin's ass is taking you fucking long?"

"you swore!"

"and trump won the presidency, welcome to reality, big ass baby," he retorts and looks at jungkook again with disdain coloring his face. "you look like shit, if you ask me. but jimin's all for shit so you stand a chance."

"no wonder why he got you in the first place."

somewhere in the corner, yugyeom senses danger and ducks his whole body under the bathroom counter and immediately greets the spiders in their makeshift webs circling the water tubes underneath the sink.

"at least i'm a first class shit. his first class shit."

"still makes you an ugly looking shit, nonetheless," jungkook fires back and becomes even more infuriated when taehyung chucks him with a smirk.

"that the best you've got,  _bunny?_ " then closes the door, bagging yet another championship.

"is the warzone safe?" yugyeom squeaks out.

"yes, now get out of there."

"but the spiders are better company than you are!" he points out.

 

jungkook sighs. even his bestfriend thinks he is lame. his classmates think he is lame. his parents probably do too and just pretended to be proud of him when he gave them a goodbye letter with  _iron man stickers_  on the sides. jungkook curls himself on top of the counter half-wishing it would give out under his weight and crush yugyeom who is still under the counter while still thinking about how fake his parents were and grieves over the loss of his iron man stickers.

 

 

taehyung is probably right. he is just a piece of a shitty bunny and that he should just dig a hole to cover himself with. jimin will probably happily purchase a shovel for him and now he is sobbing, little sniffles coming out of him which turns into full blown cries as yugyeom peaks his chubby face out from his cavehole and tilts his head to the side, panic starting to rise from his tummy as he thinks that maybe jungkook has already seen the 'TEAM CAP  ALL THE WAY' folder in his laptop instead of jungkook's own 'CAP CAN SUCK IRONMAN'S D*CK'.

he knows he was destined to be doomed anyway but still, he asks.

"kookie?"

jungkook wails silently and hides his face in the warmth of his knees. yugyeom understands and stands to his feet, not forgetting to bid his goodbye to Mr. Webber back under the counter and pats his bestfriend on the shoulder.

"stay with me, gyeommie," jungkook croaks. "i feel lonely."

and yugyeom certainly would have had if it weren't for the fact that the solution to this problem is just outside, probably lounging with taehyung.

the bear sighs, as quietly as a bear can, and pads softly to the door.

gently, he calls jimin and the man raises his head from his not-so-peaceful slumber. taehyung keeps babbling Cypher lyrics right against his ear even in his sleep. talk about dedication.

"is jungkook taking potty? what's taking him so long? do i need to get medicines for his tummy?"

yugyeom smiles, happy for his bestfriend. despite the unforgiving sexual innuendos, jimin is caring and thoughtful. and yugyeom knows jungkook will need jimin in his life if he keeps walking that clumsy path of his.

"his eyes are irritated, i think. i blew some ice cream on them."

jimin frowns and taps tae gently, avoiding getting hit in case taehyung misses a beat and a word. god forbid taehyung miss a Cypher lyric.

his bestfriend holds up his index finger.  _wait._  jimin hums and does as he's told. a few seconds in, he sees taehyung taking off his earphones and beams. "what is it, minnie?"

jimin gulps. "uh, i need to go to the bathroom."

taehyung mumbles a soft 'okay' and gets back to his Cyper. hands flying around coolly to the beat of the fourth Cypher installment.

"jungkookie? do you need hyung to drop your eyes?"

and okay, he words it wrong because he can see the boy freeze in his spot in the counter, screaming about how right he was and that he was just a piece of bunny shit.

"why am i getting you a shovel?" jimin asks, curious of the boy's explosive ideas. he hopes taehyung sees it and makes friends right away to ease the obvious storm between them.

"because you hate me and would want me to bury myself in a bunny hole forever!"

and jimin snorts so hard that jungkook looks up and jimin's heart breaks the same way it broke when taehyung broke down in front of him _that night_.

"baby, what's wrong?" he asks as he cradles the younger boy's face in his palms, thumbs clearing away the boy's tears as he checks his eyes for any possible irritation or ice cream. _just in case._

jungkook sniffles more and presses his face snugly in between his hyung's palms. he kind of likes the warmth jimin radiates. "do you think i'm a useless pile of goo who likes iron man too much?"

okay. jungkook maybe got an idea about that 'TEAM CAP ALL THE WAY' that his bestfriend had. yugyeom suddenly pales.

jimin softens and forces jungkook to look at him in the eyes and grins so widely that jungkook couldn't help but to grin back, a perfect set of white pearls on display. he notices a crooked chip in one of jimin's front teeth and adds it to the long list of pros in loving jimin that he's always have in his diary.

"no, i don't think that. wanna know what i think about my baby bun bun?"

jungkook nods, desperate to hear compliments not for the sake of it but just because it's jimin. always have been.

"i think that you're the most dedicated bunny ever in the whole bunny world and is also the prettiest, cutest, fluffiest boy in the whole wide world!" then he fake stage-whispers, lips barely touching jungkook's earlobe, almost there, "don't tell your taetae hyung, though. he's gonna throw a big, big tantrum!"

jungkook giggles and he finds himself feeling contented. he's scared of how much jimin has made a home somewhere near in his chest so quickly. frightened of how much he's going to do to please the man in front of him. desperate to make jimin fall for him. love him. because if there is anything he is sure of in his life other than his obssession with iron man, it would be the fluttery enigma he feels whenever jimin does just about anything, just jimin, that is a pretty close hit to love.

"do you feel better now, jungkookie?"

jungkook smiles, "yep, i do."

later, when they're out of the bathroom and are on their way to a fancy restaurant that taehyung insists to eat on, jungkook latches his hand to jimin's small one and looks at his hyung's confused face.

"you've got me, right?"

jimin's plump lips form into an 'o' and nods his head as if understanding.

"yeah. yeah, hyung's got you."

 

 

 

("is this completely safe?"

"i'm pretty sure it is. besides, if anything goes wrong, it says here that 'if symptoms persist, consult a doctor.'" jimin looks up from jungkook's still irritated eyes and at taehyung.

the both still insists that jungkook could have irritated his eyes from when yugyeom blew ice cream on his eyes despite the latter's confession of how he was going for creativity in delivering his words and that he never blew any ice cream to anyone at all. he is a literature student, after all.

"we can call seokjin hyung," taehyung shrugs.

"tae, he's a vet," jimin reminds.

"well, jungkook is an animal, so."

"point taken."

jungkook just lays still and just holds on to jimin's bribe of a strawberry-flavored ice cream later. he prays fervently to God that he lives for that ice cream.

"i dropped it."

"you dropped it in his mouth!" yugyeom screeches, limbs thrown all over his body.

jimin and taehyung both shrug.

"it was open.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND IM READY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS FOR THIS CHAP
> 
> nothing to worry u guys the next chap will be a chatty chat chat so buckle up and enjoy some more jikook action
> 
> COME AT ME COMMENT


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR UPDATING AFTER ONLY A CENTURY I AM A DISGRACE DISOWN ME PLS JK DONT

_**kookieboy:** its  5 oclock in the morning_

_**parkjimout:** conversation got boring_

_**kookieboy:** excuse me_

_**kookieboy:** are u syaing im bORING?!??!_

_**kookieboy:** but jimin I STILL CANT SLEEP_

_**kookieboy:** THE EYEDROP U POOPED IN MY EYES IS DOING THIS_

_**parkjimout:** u said ur going to bed soon?_

_**kookieboy:** I WAS BUT MY EYES ARE STILL FREAKING SORE IM SOBBINFAJSJSJ_

_**parkjimout:** so i snuck off to ur bedroom_

_**kookieboy:** why would u do such thing??_

_**parkjimout:** and i thought id just wait there_

_**kookieboy:** wait for what_

_**parkjimout:** until i heard u come upstairs_

_**kookieboy:** i AM UPSTAIRS WHAT ARE U SPEAKING OF THIS IS NONSENSE_

_**parkjimout:** and i pretended i was sleeping_

_**kookieboy:** …..you are?_

_**parkjimout:** and i was hoping u would creep in…….._

_**kookieboy:** thats creepy hehe_

_**parkjimout:** sigh_

_**parkjimout:** why dont u know all the good songs???_

_**kookieboy:** i know all the good songs excuse u_

_**parkjimout:** i bet ur the type of guy to listen to taylor swift all day smh_

_**kookieboy:** DONT HATE TAYLOR I LIKE HER_

_**kookieboy:** AND UR ONE TO SPEAK MISTER!!! NEVER GROW UP IS AT THE TOP OF UR PLAYLIST!!!_

_**parkjimout:** *shrugs* at least its not shake it off_

_**kookieboy:** THIS IS NOT ABOUT SHAKE IT OFF_

_**parkjimout:** NEVER GROW UP HAS A DEEP MEANING WHILE SHAKE IT OFF IS JUST A FUFU_

_**parkjimout:** ITS L A ME_

_**kookieboy:** I SUDDENLY CANNOT READ_

_**kookieboy:** HOW DARE U SHAKE IT OFF BOOSTS MY CONFIDENCE I PLAY IT ON MY WAY TO SCHOOL EVERYDAY_

_**parkjimout:** i thought u suddenly cannot read???_

_**kookieboy:** stop twisting MY WORDS!!!_

_**parkjimout:** well stop listening to taylor!!!!_

_**kookieboy:** not everything u say goes around wtf_

_**parkjimout:** u dont even get off without my permission_

_**kookieboy:**!!!!!!!!!_

_**kookieboy:** THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR U ARE THE MOST SELFISH CUTE BEAN I HAVE EVER MET _

_**parkjimout:**  alls fair in love baby_

_**kookieboy:** EAT MY SHIT_

_**parkjimout:** id rather eat the hole_

_**kookieboy:** U ARE GROSS JIMIN_

_**parkjimout:** kiss my ass_

_**kookieboy:** ……_

_**kookieboy:** on second thought_

_**parkjimout:** thats what im talking about_

_**kookieboy:** so jimin_

_**parkjimout:** jungkook_

_**kookieboy:** u up?_

_**parkjimout:** im sleeping_

_**parkjimout:** TF JUNGKOOK OFC IM UP_

_**parkjimout:** why are u awake still tho?_

_**parkjimout:** dont babies have specific bedtime??_

_**kookieboy:** but am i really the baby here hyung_

_**kookieboy:** with ur height game and all_

_**parkjimout:** shut up brat_

_**kookieboy:** ooooh looks like someones a bit SHORT tempered aYE???_

_**parkjimout:** ha ha_

_**parkjimout:** im not short u asshole_

_**parkjimout:** im the whole 5'9 feet_

_**kookieboy:** feet more like whole inches_

_**parkjimout:** iswtg ill have taehyung punch u in the dick next time we meet_

_**kookieboy:** idk about the meeting fiasco tho :/_

_**parkjimout:** WHAT WHY_

_**kookieboy:** how am i supposed to meet someone this small ._

_**parkjimout:** i suddenly cannot read_

_**kookieboy:** kindergartens dont usually study language yet so understood :)_

_**kookieboy:** dont worry hyung, tonite u will be my baby :)_

_**parkjimout:** okay, daddy :)_

_**kookieboy:** wtF WHY_

_**kookieboy:**???? like ????_

_**kookieboy:** alright_

_**kookieboy:** but really hyung u remind of someone :)_

_**parkjimout:** …_

_**kookieboy:** u watch the hobbit right? :)_

_**parkjimout:** jeon jungkook i swear on taehyungs chokers im gonna end u_

_**kookieboy:** pft how_

_**kookieboy:** kids cant use sharp things jiminnie_

_**parkjimout:** i can end u seven ways to  sunday_

_**kookieboy:** OH SO KINDERGARTENS TEACH THE DAYS OF THE WEEK ALREADY HUH_

_**parkjimout:** im one sec away from muting u_

_**kookieboy:** but really tho_

_**parkjimout:** dont test me boi_

_**kookieboy:** can your fingers even reach the mute button HAHAHAHHA_

 

_**parkjimout** has muted the conversation._

 

_**kookieboy:** WHAT THE FUCK_

_**kookieboy:** HYUBG_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNGNIM_

_**kookieboy:** JIMINNIE HYUNGIE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WHY DID U MUTE ME I WAS KIDDING_

_**kookieboy:** UGH UGH UGH_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG!!?!!??!?!?!?!?!??!;??!?!:!:!:1_

_**kookieboy:** IM SORRY_

_**kookieboy:** IM SORRY IM LAUGHING RN HAHAHAHAHAH_

_**kookieboy:** I PROMISE I WONT MAKE ANY MORE HEIGHT JOKES_

_**kookieboy:** ILL SAVE IT FOR THE NEXT TIME WE MEET_

_**kookieboy:** BUT HOW ARE WE GONNA MEET IF U DONT UNMUTE ME?!?!??!?!?!_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** U ARE BEING A REAL BUMMER RIGHT NOW_

_**kookieboy:** I WONT TEST U AGAIN I SWEAR_

 

_**parkjimout** has unmuted the conversation._

 

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN HYUNG_

_**parkjimout:** oh so its hyung now_

_**kookieboy:** IM SORRY HYUNG :(((_

_**parkjimout:** …_

_**parkjimout:** tae and i were planning about going to the amusement park  tmrw and he actually wanted to invite u and that yugyeom kid but now hes reconsidering_

_**kookieboy:** NOOOOOOOO_

_**kookieboy:** I WANNA COME TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK WITH YOUUUUUU_

_**kookieboy:** JIMINNIEEEEEE TAG ME ALONG_

_**kookieboy:** I PROMISE I WONT HURT UR FEELINGS ANYMORE_

_**parkjimout:** sure whatever_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNGGGGGG_

_**parkjimout:** stop whining brat_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG :(_

_**parkjimout:** whatever_

_**parkjimout:** why are u still up?_

_**kookieboy:** but jimin hyung :(_

_**parkjimout:** jungkook ah_

_**parkjimout:** just answer ok_

_**kookieboy:** ….alright im sorry :(_

_**kookieboy:** well, ive been thinking_

_**parkjimout:** lemme stop u right there_

_**kookieboy:** NO_

_**kookieboy:** if big hero 6 is out already why havent i ever heard of big hero 5 yet???_

_**parkjimout:** too late_

_**kookieboy:** why are tHEY SKIPPING?!?!?_

_**kookieboy:** ARE THEY PLOTTING A SUSPENSE?!?_

_**kookieboy:** I CANT HANDLE ANOTHER ONE HYUNG TADASHIS DEATH WAS TOO MUCH_

_**kookieboy:** HE WAS VERY HANDSOME MIND U OKAY_

_**kookieboy:** AND HOW CAN THEY LET HIM D I E?!?!?!?_

_**kookieboy:** THE WORLD IS SUCH A CRUEL PLACE_

_**parkjimout:** ….so much for late night talks_

_**parkjimout:** im officially giving up on u_

_**parkjimout:** u go talk to taehyung_

_**parkjimout:** i have a feeling hes gonna have an answer to all ur questions_

_**parkjimout:** goodnight jungkook dream of my dick_

_**kookieboy:** …._

_**kookieboy:** will do ;)))_

 

_**kookieboy** started a conversation with **kimpretae**._

 

_**kookieboy:** HI HYUNG A VERY GOOD EVENING TO U_

_**kimpretae:** dont ask me about baymax_

_**kookieboy:** BUT JIMINNIE HYUNG TOLD ME TO ASK U_

_**kimpretae:** not everything jimin says goes around kid_

_**kookieboy:** u dyed ur hair rainbow for two months bc jimin said so_

_**kimpretae:** FUCKING HOW_

_**kookieboy:** i have my sources_

_**kimpretae:** just tell the truth and say u sucked jimins dick_

_**kookieboy:** I DID NOT_

_**kimpretae:** DID TOO_

_**kookieboy:** um_

_**kookieboy:** we havent even kissed yet_

_**kimpretae:** u kidding me???_

_**kookieboy:** uh no….is it that bad?_

_**kimpretae:** is there something in ur breath or?_

_**kookieboy:** NO ITS NOT NY BREATH TAEHYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** ITS JUST THAT_

_**kookieboy:** he hasnt really um asked me yet_

_**kookieboy:** i mean i couldve jumped him right then and there in the station but_

_**kimpretae:** somebodys screaming exhibitionist_

_**kimpretae:** im sure jimin will appreciate that_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG_

_**kimpretae:** its true tho_

_**kimpretae:** but jungkook_

_**kimpretae:** u sure he hasnt tried anything on u yet?_

_**kookieboy:** i mean aside from the usual flirting and stuff_

_**kookieboy:** nada_

_**kimpretae:** woah woah_

_**kimpretae:** fuck_

_**kimpretae:** in a minute_

_**kookieboy:** uh_

_**kookieboy:** sure?_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_**kimpretae:** ok im back_

_**kookieboy:** where have u been?_

_**kimpretae:** none that concerns u_

_**kookieboy:** okaaaaay_

_**kookieboy:** so back to baymax_

_**kimpretae:** no_

_**kimpretae:** dont trust jimin in everything he says_

_**kookieboy:** hyung pls u DYED UR HAIR RAINBOW_

_**kimpretae:** yeah well everything jimin says goes around_

_**kookieboy:** u are confusing_

_**kimpretae:** ur sexuality is_

_**kookieboy:** NO ITS NOT_

_**kookieboy:** IM A CONFIRMED GAY AND IM PROUD OF IT_

_**kimpretae:** well jimin is bi_

_**kookieboy:** HE LOVES ME_

_**kimpretae:** HE LOVES ME TOO_

_**kookieboy:** HE LOVES ME MORE_

_**kimpretae:** HE LOVED ME FIRST_

_**kookieboy:** OBVIOUSLY HE DIDNT LOVE U ENOUGH BC LOOK AT ME_

_**kookieboy:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** 10/10_

_**kookieboy:** would recommend_

_**kimpretae:** suck my dick_

_**kimpretae:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** ok u are pretty BUT_

_**kookieboy:** id rather suck a dog's_

_**kimpretae:** EW WTF DUDE??1??_

_**kookieboy:** ….yeah i take that back_

_**kookieboy:** thats pretty nasty_

_**kimpretae:** but jimin IS nasty_

_**kookieboy:** I LIKE NASTY_

_**kimpretae:** SO U ADMIT TO LIKING DOGS DICKS_

_**kookieboy:** IF JIMIN SAYS I LIKE DOG DICKS THEN I WILL LIKE DOG DICKS_

_**kookieboy:** WHO AM I TO QUESTION THE POWER OF GOD_

_**kimpretae:** thsi is disturbing_

_**kookieboy:** i can say the same about ur face_

_**kimpretae:** lame_

_**kookieboy:** u have a lame life_

_**kimpretae:** ive literally spent my entire life with jimin aRE U CALLING HIM LAME????_

_**kookieboy:** PFT I WAS KIDDING TAEHYUNG HYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** UR LIFE IS SO COLORFUL U LITERALLY SHIT RAINBOWS AND PEE GLITTERS_

_**kookieboy:** UR LIFE IS FULL OF RAINBOWS AND GLITTERS AND PRETTY PRETTY SEAGULLS WHO FLY VERY GRACEFULLY IN THE SKY_

_**kimpretae:** i hate seagulls_

_**kimpretae:** and seagulls dont fly_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN LIKES SEAGULLS WHAT IS ABNORMAL WITH U_

_**kookieboy:** IM TELLING U ON JIMIN_

_**kimpretae:** look whos a rat_

_**kimpretae:** he still loves me anyway_

_**kookieboy:** HEY_

_**kookieboy:** SEAGULLS DO FLY TOO_

_**kimpretae:** do not_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN SAYS SO!!!_

_**kimpretae:** stop dragging jimin in this and im sure hes not dumb enough to think seagulls fly_

_**kookieboy:** are u calling me dumb???_

_**kimpretae:** yes_

_**kimpretae:** congratulations on being able to comprehend quickly_

_**kimpretae:** now compliment me again_

_**kookieboy:** WHY SHOULD I???_

_**kimpretae:** bc i'll tell jimin u think hes lame_

_**kookieboy:** UR LIFE IS FULL OF RAINBOWS AND GLITTERS AND PRETTY PRETTY ANIMALS THAT U SPECIFICALLY LIKE!!!_

_**kookieboy:** UR BASICALLY LIVING I T!!!!_

_**kimpretae:** i know_

_**kimpretae:** there was this one time hoseok pushed me in the convenience store and the shelf beside me fell and all the food dropped and popped open and i was getting ready to deliver my apology speech when the lady cashier went up to me and was like *raises arm* its okay oh handsome one u are forgiven and i was like shook and said WOAH OKAY and i asked her if i could get away with some snacks bc wHY THE HELL NOT AYE and she told me ask and u shall receive so when i went home i was full of grocery bags that jimin thought i was adding burglary in my long resume_

_**kimpretae:** basically it was the second happiest day of my life_

_**kookieboy:** what was the first one?_

_**kimpretae:** meeting jimin ofc duh_

_**kookieboy:** woAh_

_**kookieboy:** smooth smooth like a snakeu_

_**kimpretae:** ur a snake_

_**kookieboy:** whatever_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG_

_**kimpretae:** pls dont ask me about baymax my mind is starting to shut down_

_**kookieboy:** water u talking about ur mind never turns on_

_**kimpretae:** …..i get this feeling that u were about to ask me for this weekends plan and ur not really helping ur case bc im telling u if u wanna join the crew then sassing me wont get u far in life_

_**kookieboy:** ……_

_**kookieboy:** hyung actually_

_**kookieboy:** i knew youd say that right??? and then when u fall right into my flawless plan id tell u that i was messing with u and that u are actually the smartest person ive ever mET!!!_

_**kimpretae:** how about jimin?_

_**kookieboy:** hes the smartest AND the cutest_

_**kimpretae:**.…well_

_**kimpretae:** if u say it like that_

_**kookieboy:** uhuh i am saying it like that!!!_

_**kimpretae:** theres a good boy_

_**kookieboy:** I AM A GOOD BOY :)_

_**kimpretae:** u just earned urself a ticket_

_**kookieboy:** THANKS HYUNG_

_**kimpretae:** yeah whatever_

_**kookieboy:** SO ABOUT BAYMAX_

_**kimpretae:** remember that the permission is still in my hands and i can easily tear it if i wanna_

_**kookieboy:** u cant tear a permission?!??!_

_**kimpretae:** I CAN_

_**kimpretae:** DONT TEST ME BOI_

_**kookieboy:** i was kidding hyung_

_**kimpretae:** good_

_**kimpretae:** now go back to jimin i hate talking to u_

_**kookieboy:** no u dont :)_

_**kimpretae:** ur right_

_**kookieboy:** i am rIGHT???_

_**kimpretae:** no_

_**kimpretae:** not really_

_**kimpretae:** im sleeping so fuck off_

_**kookieboy:** okayyy_

_**kookieboy:** goodnight hyungnim_

_**kimpretae:** k_

_**kookieboy:** rude_

 

_**kimpretae** has logged out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAP WILL BE ABOUT TAEHYUNGS CHAT W THE OTHERS RIGHT AFTER KOOKIE SAYS HE AND JIMIN HASNT KNOTTED YET OOPS
> 
> SO SAY HI TO THE OTHER MEMBERS NOW MY DARLINGS FOR THEY ARE ABOUT TO MAKE A GRAND ENTRANCE!!! AN ENTRANCE WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE IN BBMAs!!!! IM SO PROUD OF MY BOYS THEY HAVE ACTUALLY MADE IT LIKE THIS BIG!!!! U KNOW LIKE THIIIIIIIS BIG! LIKE JIMINS ASS KIND OF BIG AND WHILE I FEEL EXTREMELY PROUD AND FOND AND HAPPY FOR THEM I ALSO FEEL KINDA SAD??? ITS A STRONG WORD BUT ITS THE RIGHT WORD OK BC LIKE I NOW HAVE TO SHARE THEM WITH MORE PEOPLE AND THEY CANT BE MY LITTLE SECRET ANYMORE (they never were but u get the point fam) AND WHILE I WATCH THEIR INTERVIEWS ESP THE ONE WHERE JIMIN WAS TEACHING THE DUDE THE LEGENDARY 3:33 DANCE I KINDA FEEL IDK NOSTALGIC BC IM ACTUALLY SEEING THEM IN AN AMERICAN SHOW AND IT MAKES THEM MORE REAL AND IDK IM BABBLING IM CRYING (im also cringing at hobis engrish and everybody'd engrish EXCEPT YOONGI BRO THE BOY CAN SPEAK LIKE GIVE ME MORE REASON TO ADMIRE U MORE and lets not forget namjoonieee who encouraged the boys to speak english bc "u can do it")
> 
> so like im here at home wiping my eyes bc i know theyre there and im here and its painful but at least i get to see them still right? i was actually hesitating to watch the interviews and namjoons speech bc my heart can only break a little more but my pride for them outweighs everything and i keep telling myself that im gonna be admiring them for a long long time so fuck it if were oceans apart nothing can stop me from adoring them…….even just from afar
> 
> LOVE U BOYS ALL OF THE STRONG POWER IN THE WORLD TO U PRECIOUS LITTLE (NOT SO ANYMORE W THE EXCEPTION OF YOONGI AND JIMIN WHO ARE BOTH MY BIASES) MEN -love from a random human being who appreciates u and ur beautiful flaws


	15. Chapter 15

_**kimpretae** started a conversation with **minswag.**_

_**kimpretae** added **daddynamjoon.**_

_**kimpretae** added **sunshinehobi.**_

_**kimpretae** added **thirdguyfromtheleft.**_

 

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** ok first of all namjoon?_

_**sunshinehobi:** like ????_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** get rid of that username_

_**daddynamjoon:** u dont see me making fun of how people address u_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** u dont see anybody calling u daddy around here_

_**daddynamjoon:** u just did dude_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** dont dude me_

_**daddynamjoon:** honestly???_

_**daddynamjoon:** WHAT ABOUT HOSEOKS ITS SHIT_

_**kimpretae:** lets all maintain peace and agree that all of ur usernames are ugly_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** ok_

_**minswag:** ok_

_**daddynamjoon:** ok_

_**sunshinehobi:** okie ^_^_

_**minswag:** wait what_

_**kimpretae:** ENOUGH_

_**daddynamjoon:** why is minnie not here_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** taehyung why_

_**sunshinehobi:** BETRAYAL OF OWN KIN_

_**sunshinehobi:** WHY DID U NOT INCLUDE JIMINNIE ARE U PROMOTING SECLUSION!!?!?!?!_

_**minswag:** he is whining to me about it and he actually looks so cute rn why are u mean to him taehyung_

_**sunshinehobi:** THIS IS UNACCEPTAPLE IM ADDING HIM_

_**kimpretae:** FUCKING STOP_

_**kimpretae:** UGH!!!!!!!!!!_

_**kimpretae:** U GUYS ARE FUCKING DUMMIES!!!_

**_kimpretae:_ ** _DUMB DUMB DUMB!!!!_

_**daddynamjoon:** ……. why do i feel gravely insulted_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** kim taehyung_

_**kimpretae:** NO!!!!_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** KIM TAEHYUNG THIS INSTANT_

_**minswag:** u guys are so fucking loud_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** language yoongi_

_**minswag:** u not my mother_

_**daddynamjoon:** down boi_

_**minswag:** dont 'boi' me im older than u_

_**daddynamjoon:** just like how my height is_

_**minswag:** wanna go w me MONMON_

_**daddynamjoon:** stfu only jimin can call me that_

_**minswag:** pathetic old fart_

_**kimpretae:** STOP BICKERING_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** KIM TAEHYUNG U WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH SUCH A FOUL ATTITUDE_

_**kimpretae:** FUCK U_

_**sunshinehobi:** *gasp*_

**_daddynamjoon:_ ** _woah boi slow doWN_

_**sunshinehobi:** woah woah woah_

_**minswag:** fuckity fuck fuck_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** THE GUTS_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** AFTER I RAISED U ON MY BACK FOR YEARS_

**_thirdguyfromtheleft:_ ** _COOKED FOR U AND JIMIN WHEN U LIVED BY RAMEN_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** COMFORTED U WHEN U THOUGHT U SAW A UFO CHASING U_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** WHEN U AND JIMIN FIGHT EVERYTIME WHO DO U CALL TAEHYUNG W H O_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** WHO PUTS UP WITH U WHEN JIMIN AND HOSEOK ARE TIRED_

_**kimpretae:** hyung_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** NO_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** IM SO UPSET OVER UR BEHAVIOR_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** NO AMOUNT OF EXCUSES IS GONNA EXCUSE U FROM THIS_

_**kimpretae:** jimin is in love_

_**sunshinehobi:** WHAT_

_**daddynamjoon:** WHAT_

_**minswag:** excuse me WHAT_

_**daddynamjoon:** ……_

_**daddynamjoon:** nah bro_

_**sunshinehobi:** hes probably going thru that good boy phase again_

_**sunshinehobi:** remember taemin???_

_**minswag:** he swore to live like a saint_

_**daddynamjoon:** even swore off sex for two months_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** couldnt even get past a day psh_

_**minswag:** dont u worry tae jimin aint about the saint life_

_**daddynamjoon:** he likes it rough and tough_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** lol tru_

_**daddynamjoon:** what made u say such joke_

_**minswag:** for once im actually laughing_

_**daddynamjoon:** yoongi nobodys asking u_

_**minswag:** and nobody wants ur opinion_

_**kimpretae:** he hasnt blowed jungkook yet_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** ……._

_**minswag:** maybe bc theres nothing to blow????_

_**sunshinehobi:** HAHAHAHA....the boy looks big tho_

_**daddynamjoon:** howd u know_

_**sunshinehobi:** sixth sense _

_**daddynamjoon:** i wont even ask_

_**kimpretae:** he hasnt kissed jungkook yet_

_**daddynamjoon:** well have u seen the boys lips_

_**minswag:** its basically non existent_

_**sunshinehobi:** i mean his lower lip is fine but i dont see any top lip_

_**kimpretae:** hyung_

_**kimpretae:** pls_

_**kimpretae:** this is serious!!!_

_**kimpretae:** my boy jimin is fina in love_

_**minswag:** …..and not with u_

_**kimpretae:** thanks for reminding me_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** YOONGI DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT_

_**minswag:** its my mouth i can say what i want to_

_**daddynamjoon:** are u seriously quoting miley cyrus right now hyung?_

_**minswag:** u got a problem with that permhead_

_**daddynamjoon:** THAT WAS IN FIRST YEAR OH MY FUCKING GOD YOONGI_

_**minswag:** still doesnt change the fact that u looked like a squid w that perm_

_**daddynamjoon:** IT WAS THE TREND_

_**sunshinehobi:** listen joon the only people wearing perm are mozart and bach_

_**daddynamjoon:** …..hoseok theyre dead_

_**sunshinehobi:** EXACTLY_

_**minswag:** and ure one to speak hoseok_

_**minswag:** ur hair looked like moses walked thru it bc parted af_

_**sunshinehobi:** I HATE U YOONGI_

_**sunshinehobi:** I THOUGHT JIMIN BECAME A CLEANING TOOL WHEN HE HAD THAT HUSK_

_**minswag:** at least he looked cute_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** agree_

_**minswag:** and taehyung_

_**kimpretae:** really yoongi hyung u are so awesome and u are a genius boi u so rich i cant afford ur chains_

_**minswag:** well if u say it like that i mean_

_**sunshinehobi:** what about seokjin???_

_**sunshinehobi:** arent u gonna speak about his hair_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** yoongi ive been w u the longest dont underestimate the seven photo albums i have of u and ur drool_

_**minswag:** seokjin rocks every haircut wyd_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** i better_

_**kimpretae:** BUT HYUNGS_

_**kimpretae:** WE HAVE MORE PRESSING MATTER AT HANDS_

_**daddynamjoon:** i dont really see the big picture here so what if jimin falls in love_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** namjoon god_

_**sunshinehobi:** could u get any more dumb???_

_**kimpretae:** BUT WHAT ABOUT ME HYUNG_

_**kimpretae:** I SPENT ALL MY LIFE LOVING HIM WHY DOESNY HE LOVE ME BACK_

_**kimpretae:** I MEAN YEAH WEVE COMPROMISED ABOUT IT AND I SWORE TO ADORE THE BUNNY EVEN IF HES ANNOYING SOMETIMES BC JIMIN WANTS ME TO BUT ITS EXACTLY THAT_

_**kimpretae:** WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT HYUNG_

_**kimpretae:** WHY CANT I HAVE JIMIN INSTEAF_

_**kimpretae:** TGIS IS SO UNFAIR IM GONNA KILL THAT JUBGKOOK KID_

_**kimpretae:** I HATE HIM SO SMUCH_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** now now taetae_

_**daddynamjoon:** let us think rational_

_**sunshinehobi:** let us not resort to murder!!!_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** hush_

_**sunshinehobi:** its not like jimin doesnt love u bc look at him_

_**minswag:** hes basically whipped for u aye_

_**sunshinehobi:** HE ADORES YOU_

_**daddynamjoon:** ASK HIM TO EAT UR SHIT AND HE WILL_

_**daddynamjoon:** i mean hypothetically ofc bc he already did but_

_**sunshinehobi:** THATS NOT THE POINY_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** the point is that hes willing to give u anYTHING BC HE LOVES U AND CARES FOR YOU VM AND IT MAY BE TRUE THAT HES FALLING IN LOVE FOR THAT PIECR OF COOKIE DOESNT MEAN THAT HE DOESNT LOVE U ANYMORE_

_**daddynamjoon:** YES TAE!!!_

_**sunshinehobi:** HE CANCELLED HIS DANCE CLASS FOR THREE STRAIGHY DAYS BC U MISSED HIM AND U KNOW HOW IMPORTANT DANCE IS TO HIM_

_**minswag:** alSO!!_

_**minswag:** remember that gucci u bought for him for his bday???_

_**kimpretae:** ….yeah i do_

_**daddynamjoon:** well lets just say that ure getting something waaaaay BIGGER this christmas_

_**kimpretae:** *sniffles*_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** aw tae dont cry_

_**kimpretae:** u mean his dick right?_

_**daddynamjoon:** ……..um_

_**minswag:** yeah sure_

_**minswag:** whatever floats ur boat i guess_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** what yoongi means is whatever u want :)_

_**kimpretae:** are u sure joonie hyung?_

_**daddynamjoon:** IM SURE TAETAE_

_**daddynamjoon:** JIMIN WILL NEVER LEAVE U_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** STOP WORRYING TAEHYUNGIE U ONLY HAVE EACH OTHER RIGHT?_

_**sunshinehobi:** AND U LITERALLY LOVE EACH OTHER THE MOST SO THERES NOTHING TO CRY FOR_

_**daddynamjoon:** exactly tae_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** jimin loves u okay_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** and hes going to love u even more if u give this jungkook kid a chance_

_**kimpretae:** …..okay ill try_

_**daddynamjoon:** thats my boy_

_**kimpretae:** love u hyungs im sorry for being mean earlier_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** hush youre forgiven_

_**sunshinehobi:** we love u too taetae ♡☆♡☆♡☆_

_**daddynamjoon:** love u too kiddo_

_**minswag:** ugh this is getting sappy_

_**kimpretae:** yoongi hyungie :(((((_

_**minswag:** ugh_

_**daddynamjoon:** yoongi come on_

_**minswag:** theres lamb skewers in the kitchen go wolf it down_

_**kimpretae:** thanks hyung :)_

_**kimpretae:** are u and joonie hyung making another mixtape??_

_**minswag:** we dont plan on making another cypher if thats what ur asking_

_**kimpretae:** BUT CYPHER IS NICE_

_**minswag:** and it would be better if u werent in it_

_**kimpretae:** i didnt say i want to be in cypher_

_**daddynamjoon:** like the way u said jimin didnt do ur stigma high note_

_**kimpretae:** HE DIDNT I DID IT WTF_

_**daddynamjoon:** u cant even convince urself_

_**sunshinehobi:** LETS STOP THIS_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** TAEHYUNG U DID THE STIGMA HIGH NOTE AND IM SO PROUD OF U BUT PLS FOR THE LOVE OF JIMINS ABS LETS TRY TO TONE IT DOWN IN CYPHER THE THREE OF THEM ARE OKAY AS THEY ARE ALREADY ALRIGHT_

_**kimpretae:** but hYUNG_

_**thirdguyfromtheleft:** TAEHYUNG_

_**kimpretae:** promise that im gonna be the first to hear it_

_**minswag:** what are u five NO_

_**daddynamjoon:** we will just shut up ok_

_**kimpretae:** ok :)_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves shyly*
> 
> HELLO I AM ASHAMES TO ONLY HAVE SHOWED AFTER A MILLENNIUM BUT ALAS I HAVE RESURRECTED BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING
> 
> AND THANK U GUYS FOR THE 200 KUDOS LIKE WOAH BOI I LOVE U GUYS SM LEAVE UR THOUGHTS BEHIND MY BEAUTIFUL UGLY DUCKLINGS MWA


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 UPDATES UNDER ONE HOUR HA ILYSM BUT IN ALL HONESTY THO ITS ONLY BC I WROTE CHAPTERS BEFORE AND I JUST FAILED TO UPDATE IT SO

_**parkjimout:** wake up_

_**kookieboy:** jimin ive been awake since 6 and my alarm is 7_

_**parkjimout:** didnt ask_

_**parkjimout:** so whats the plan_

_**kookieboy:** idk is there one??_

_**parkjimout:** there is_

_**parkjimout:** im devising it rn_

_**kookieboy:** then whyd u ask me in the first place if u were devising it anyway_

_**parkjimout:** bc a good leader needs to put a good front_

_**kookieboy:** who needs a good front when u have the best back_

_**parkjimout:** losers like u_

_**parkjimout:** now where were we_

_**kookieboy:** u devising the plan_

_**parkjimout:** rite i am devising a brilliANT PLAN_

_**parkjimout:** I MADE ALGORITHMS AND LAWS FOR IT_

_**parkjimout:** NEWTON AND HIS STUPID APPLE IS ASHAMED_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT KIND OF PLAN ARE U MAKING THAT IT NEEDS ALGORITHMS AND LAWS_

_**parkjimout:** LETS JUST SAY IT INCLUDES A YOU A ME AND A BED_

_**parkjimout:** MAYBE SOME LUBE BUT I KINDA LIKE IT RAW_

_**kookieboy:** I DO NOT CONSENT_

_**parkjimout:** ON THE CONTRARY CONSENTS ARE SEXY  
_

_**kookieboy:** ARE U INTO BDSM??!?!?_

_**kookieboy:** I DONT FEEL SECURE_

_**parkjimout:** thats what safe words are for sugar plum_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN I DIDNT KNOW U R A MONSTER_

_**parkjimout:** in bed only ;)_

_**parkjimout:** SO JUNGKOOK_

_**kookieboy:** YES HYUNG_

_**parkjimout:** WHILE WERE BROACHING IN THIS TOPIV_

_**kookieboy:** oh gOd Pls NO_

_**parkjimout:** what IS your safe word_

_**kookieboy:** …fuck_

_**parkjimout:** honey im asking for ur safe word not what u want me to do to u_

_**kookieboy:** …..JIMIN_

_**kookieboy:** I DONT HAVE A SAFE WORD_

_**parkjimout:** oh well its ur call_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN DO NOT BE LIKE THIS_

_**parkjimout:** im devising a plan sh_

_**kookieboy:** dont 'sh' me u horny bastard!!!_

_**parkjimout:** ur loud_

_**kookieboy:** I AM_

_**parkjimout:** i hope thats true in bed_

_**parkjimout:** taetae wont probably like it but who am i to stop such mASSterpiece_

_**kookieboy:** u are sexually assaulting me do u know that_

_**parkjimout:** *shrugs*_

_**parkjimout:** its not like u arent liking it _

_**kookieboy:** WELL I AM BUT STILL_

_**parkjimout:** ok so u like dirty talk  
_

_**parkjimout:** duly noted_

_**parkjimout:** i wonder if foreplay is a green light for u????_

_**kookieboy:** ….._

_**parkjimout:** if u arent comfortable then theres only one way to find out_

_**kookieboy:** do i wanna know??_

_**parkjimout:** trial and error_

_**parkjimout:** say jungkook_

_**parkjimout:** u wanna try it w me now?_

_**kookieboy:** jimin hyung_

_**parkjimout:** yes kookie_

_**kookieboy:** u make me confused_

_**parkjimout:** but u always are??_

_**kookieboy:** its like one second ur a cute lil mochi and then the next one ur giving me bedroom eyes and then u switch into being a toddler and it makes me feel weird sometimes bc u know pedo and stuff but _ _then u turn into a stripper again and im whAM WHIPLASHED_

_**parkjimout:** hey thats a really good movie have u seen it???_

_**kookieboy:** ……..u are a selective reader_

_**parkjimout:** ive been told before :)_

_**kookieboy:** im smh im very much baffled_

_**parkjimout:** woah woah _

_**parkjimout:** slow down w dem words boi theyre big_

_**kookieboy:** well what can i say i like them bIG_

_**kookieboy:** hehe _

_**parkjimout:** what are u talking about???_

_**kookieboy:** ur dense_

_**kookieboy:** hows the plan going_

_**parkjimout:** its alright_

_**parkjimout:** it all ends down to u and me anyways so i dont really bother_

_**kookieboy:** hyunggg :))))_

_**kookieboy:** how sure are u_

_**parkjimout:** im gonna do my 100 percent to make sure of it so its pretty solid_

_**kookieboy:** cute_

_**parkjimout:** ur dick is cute_

_**kookieboy:** EXCUSE ME MY DICK AND CUTE DONT BELONG IN THE SAME CATEGORY_

_**kookieboy:** IF I WERE TO BE HONEST ITS AN ANACONDA_

_**parkjimout:** well ur anaconda says it dont want none unless i got some buns_

_**parkjimout:** AND LEMME TELL U_

_**parkjimout:** UR ANACONDA IS GONNA CHOKE IN MY BUNS_

_**parkjimout:** I HAVE SOME REALLY BIG BUNS JUBGKOOK_

_**parkjimout:** THE KIND OF BIG THE KARDASHIANS HAVE BUT REAL AND MORE JIGGLY LIKE JUGGLEWORMS_

_**parkjimout:** I BET UR ANACONDAS GONNA FEEL WARM AND WRIGGLY_

_**kookieboy:** do not compare ur ass with a juggleworm thats just so wrong in many levels_

_**kookieboy:** my anaconda just slithered away_

_**parkjimout:** sounds slimy ;)_

_**kookieboy:** kim kardashian is slimy_

_**parkjimout:** are u watching their show????_

_**kookieboy:** ……maybe?_

_**kookieboy:** HEY HYUNG _

_**kookieboy:** I HAVE A JOKE_

_**parkjimout:** let me stop u right there_

_**kookieboy:** BUT HYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** ITS GOOD I PROMISE_

_**parkjimout:** not as good as mine_

_**kookieboy:** JIMINNNN_

_**parkjimout:** really jungkook ur jokes could start wars_

_**parkjimout:** theyre stupid and irrelevant like u_

_**kookieboy:** IM CRYING YHEY DO NOT_

_**kookieboy:** I HATE U_

_**parkjimout:** DONT CRY_

_**parkjimout:** just sit still and look pretty and donT TELL A JOKE :)_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN IM CRYING SALTY PRETTY TEARS_

_**kookieboy:** EVERYTIME I TELL MY MOM A JOKE SHE DISOWNS ME_

_**kookieboy:** EVERYTIME I TELL MY BROTHER A JOKE HE HITS ME_

_**kookieboy:** EVERYTIME I TELL MY DAD A JOKE HE THREATENS ME_

_**kookieboy:** EVERYTIME I TELL YUGYEOM A JOKE HE THROWS DIRT AT ME_

_**kookieboy:** EVERYTIME I TELL U A JOKE U INSULT ME_

_**kookieboy:** WH Y WORLD W HY_

_**parkjimout:** no offense but ur jokes are kinda lame_

_**kookieboy:** NOOOOOOO_

_**kookieboy:** REAL TEARS JIMIN RE AL_

_**parkjimout:** I WILL NOT BE PUSHED OVER_

_**kookieboy:** BUT JIMIN IM CRYING RN AND I FEEL SO SAD _

_**kookieboy:** IMAGINE TAKING A BONE AWAY FROM A PUPPY_

_**parkjimout:** I AM IMAGINING_

_**kookieboy:** NOW MAKE THAT TO ME WITHOUT MY JIMINNIE_

_**parkjimout:** TELL ME THE MOTHERFUCKING JOKE_

_**parkjimout:** I JUST CAME TO REALIZE THAM I AM EASILY PUSHED OVER_

_**parkjimout:** MAKE IT QUICK_

_**parkjimout:** THROW IT LIKE A FRISBEE_

_**parkjimout:** JUST ONE JOKE OKAY ON E_

_**kookieboy:** YAYAYAYAYAYAY_

_**kookieboy:** ok so_

_**kookieboy:** what do u call kim kardashian who lives in australia???_

_**parkjimout:** idk kim_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN_

_**parkjimout:** alright alright whaT_

_**kookieboy:** kim kardASIAN_

_**parkjimout:** ….._

_**parkjimout:** idk if should shake my head at the fact that u just simply cancelled out h in her last name or the fact that u mistook australia to be an asian country_

_**kookieboy:** …is it not??_

_**parkjimout:** uve got to be kidding me_

_**parkjimout:** even taehyung knows this when hes still in first grade wyd_

_**kookieboy:** BUT AUSTRALIA IS LOCATED IN THE ASIAN CONTINENT_

_**parkjimout:** AND HAWAII IS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN OCEAN BUT GUESS WHAT ITS A US STATE_

_**kookieboy:** HAWAII IS A CONTINENT IN ITSELF STOP BEING DUMB_

_**parkjimout:** I WILL NOT BE BROUGHT DOWN TO UR LEVEL OF STUPIDITY _

_**parkjimout:** I MAYBE A MED STUDENT BUT I STILL PRIDE MYSELF IN BEING ACQUAINTED WITH A MAP_

_**parkjimout:** OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED _

_**kookieboy:** HAWAII IS A FREE COUNTRY IT IS NOT A US COLONY STFU_

_**parkjimout:** U STFU IT SO IS_

_**parkjimout:** DO U WANT ME TO GIVE U A BOOK REPORT ABOUT IT???_

_**kookieboy:** YES I WANT IT_

_**parkjimout:** NEXT THING I KNOW UR SPILLING SHIT ABOUT HOW NILE IS IN NEW YORK AND NOT IN EGYPT_

_**kookieboy:** ………._

_**parkjimout:** WHO IS UR TEACHER _

_**parkjimout:** TELL ME HIS NAME I JUST WANNA TALK_

_**kookieboy:** I HATE THAT SCHOOL THEY ONLY TEACH ME SHIT_

_**parkjimout:** at least u turned out pretty_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN WHAT HOW UR SO THATS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE SUBJECT_

_**parkjimout:** AND HAWAII IS NOT EVEN CONNECTED TO US BY LAND_

_**kookieboy:** WOAH_

_**parkjimout:** WELCOME TO REALITY _

_**kookieboy:** u seem like u know a lot of stuff can u be my teacher and teach me all the good juices_

_**parkjimout:** sure_

_**parkjimout:** we can start by u calling me sir_

_**kookieboy:** okay sir :)_

_**parkjimout:** theres a good boy ;)_

_**kookieboy:** … .why am i always walking right thru everything_

_**parkjimout:** well u know_

_**kookieboy:** in hindsight….._

_**kookieboy:** i really should go now_

_**parkjimout:** i really should fuck u in one of the teachers table_

_**kookieboy:** thats unsanitary_

_**parkjimout:** sex with me is always unsanitary_

_**parkjimout:** but it makes it even more fun so waddup_

_**kookieboy:** JIMIN IM BEGINNING TO HAVE DOUBTS_

_**parkjimout:** CLEANSE UR DOUBTS OF GOD_

_**kookieboy:** I CANT_

_**kookieboy:** ITS TOO MUCH_

_**parkjimout:** U MEAN THIS_

_**parkjimout:** (image attached)_

_**kookieboy:** woAH_

_**kookieboy:** CAN U GO A LIL LOWER I SEE A FUCKING TRAIL IM SO FUCKING HAPPY IM CRYING HAPPY TEARS_

_**parkjimout:** ID RATHER LET U SEE IT IN PERSON_

_**kookieboy:** jesus mother of god_

_**parkjimout:** u know pics can never justify a work of art_

_**kookieboy:** we need to up your dirty talk ur losing_

_**parkjimout:** ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN_

_**parkjimout:** NO MATTA WHAT_

_**kookieboy:** i dont like ur type of music_

_**kookieboy:** its too idk….._

_**parkjimout:** well if it helps i dont like ur clothes too_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT HOW DARE U MY MOM BOUGHT THESE SUSPENDERS FOR ME_

_**parkjimout:** what is she a jack lover_

_**parkjimout:** bc lemme tell u thats so 90s like MOVE ON NOBODY LIKES TITANIC ANYMORE THAT LAME SHIT_

_**parkjimout:** WHO JUMPS ON SHIPS ANYMORE_

_**kookieboy:** DO NOT INCLUDE MY MOM AND TITANIC IN THIS_

_**parkjimout:** i can and i will_

_**parkjimout:** ROSE IS A PUSSY SHE LIKES BEING PAINTED NAKED SHE KINKY AF_

_**kookieboy:** THATS CALLED ART U IGNORANT IMBECILE_

_**parkjimout:** IF ART IS GETTING PAINTED WHILE NAKED THEN NOBODY JUDGE WHEN I RELEASE MY OWN SEXTAPE_

_**parkjimout:** THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY I WILL NOT BE HELD DOWN_

_**kookieboy:** *secretly orders sextape online*_

_**kookieboy:** U ARE A MENACE_

_**parkjimout:** U SMELL LIKE A FURNACE_

_**kookieboy:** U FART LIKE A FUCKFACE_

_**parkjimout:** THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE U STUPID CARCASS_

_**kookieboy:** OH SO NOW WERE DOING THIS HUH_

_**parkjimout:** OK U BRING IT ON_

_**kookieboy:** u have a mASS appeal_

_**parkjimout:** thats so unoriginal but i'll let u pASS_

_**kookieboy:** bitch i hit it deeper than bASS_

_**parkjimout:** its not good to lie pASStor_

_**kookieboy:** stop being religiASS_

_**parkjimout:** stop bossing ur own mASSter_

_**kookieboy:** u are as feeble as a meASSle_

_**parkjimout:** lets forgive and put this in the pASSt  
_

_**kookieboy:** ….._

_**parkjimout:** bro just admit u cant lASSt_

_**kookieboy:** F U_

_**parkjimout:** HA I WIN_

_**parkjimout:** ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN NO MATTA WHATTTTT_

_**kookieboy:** uGH SUCK IT UP_

_**parkjimout:** someones being grumpyyyyy_

_**kookieboy:** whatever jimin_

_**parkjimout:** AW MY BABY BUN BUN IS SO COMPETITIVE_

_**kookieboy:** SHUT UP IM NOT_

_**parkjimout:** dont worry sunshine u already won my heart ;)_

_**kookieboy:** u just dont know how to stop do u_

_**parkjimout:** CANT STOP WONT STOP_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont mean to offend anybody or anything in this i only wrote it for pure fiction and so its just pure bluff and shit :)
> 
> HIT THE COMMMMENNNNTSSSS U BEAUTIFUL UGLY DUCKLINGS LEMME KNOW HOW U FEEL ABOUT THE CHAP SO WE CAN TALK BUSINESS BOOYAH


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HEARTILY SORRY PLS ENJOY THE CHAP

_**parkjimout:** so_

_**parkjimout:** i heard u posted a new video in yt_

_**parkjimout:** didnt know my precious jungkookie had a pretty talent like that_

_**kookieboy:** HYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** U WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW_

_**kookieboy:** HOW DID U FIND OUT_

_**kookieboy:** I MADE SURE_

_**parkjimout:** are we keeping secrets now hm_

_**kookieboy:** ITS NOT LILE THAT YHUNG_

_**parkjimout:** but why are u so stressed out of this??_

_**parkjimout:** its just a video bun???_

_**kookieboy:** A VIDEO OF ME TAKING A VID OF U BEING BOYFRIEND MATERIAL ABHAHAJSHDDK_

_**kookieboy:** WAIT LEMME DELETE THIS_

_**parkjimout:** WHY TF ARE U GONNA DELETE ITS PERFECR_

_**kookieboy:** I AM ASHAMED_

_**parkjimout:** kook_

_**parkjimout:** wtf_

_**parkjimout:** WHATS THE BIG DEAL_

_**kookieboy:** ……_

_**kookieboy:** this is making me feel uncomfortable_

_**kookieboy:** give me a sex_

_**kookieboy:** FCUK GIVE ME A SEC I MEAN_

_**parkjimout:** HAHAHAHAH UR KILLING ME SMALLS_

_**parkjimout:** hyung will give it 2 u jungkookieeee_

_**parkjimout:** hurry w whatever ure trying to do_

_**kookieboy:** YES HYUBG_

_**.**_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**kookieboy** is now online._

_**kookieboy:** gyeom quick_

_**gyeommiebear:** HEY KOOKIEEEEE_

_**gyeommiebear:** WHATS THE MATTTERRRRR :(_

_**kookieboy:** jimin hyung found the video_

_**gyeommiebear:** OH MAN HOLT SHIT_

_**kookieboy:** I KNOW_

_**kookieboy:** IM SO DOOMED_

_**gyeommiebear:** U ARE DOOMED_

_**kookieboy:** I DONT KNOW HOW TO FACE HIM TMRW YUGYEOM H O W_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT IF HE THINKS IM A CREEP FOR TAKING A VID OF HIM WHILE WE ROAMED AROUND THE CITY GYEOM_

_**kookieboy:** DO U THINK IM A CREEP_

_**gyeommiebear:** I THINK U ARE_

_**gyeommiebear:** U SHOULDVE DONE IT SECRETLT!!!!_

_**kookieboy:** HOW DO I TAKE A VID OF HIM SECRETLY I WAS USING MY CAMERA_

_**gyeommiebear:** LIKE THIS_

_**gyeommiebear:** *takes a video secretly*_

_**kookieboy:** IM GONNA THROW A FIST IF U WONT HELP ME_

_**gyeommiebear:** U CANT THROW A FIST_

_**kookieboy:** WATHC ME_

_**kookieboy:** *throws a fist*_

_**gyeommiebear:** HOW DO U EVEN THROW IT HERE????_

_**kookieboy:** like this_

_**kookieboy:** *throws another fist*_

_**gyeommiebear:** ENOUGH_

_**gyeommiebear:** URE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE TAE HYUNG_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT ARE U NOW TALKING TO HIM TOO??_

_**gyeommiebear:** YES BC I NEED LEGIT INFO OF JIMIN HYUNG SO I CAN HELP U WIN HIS HEART!!!!_

_**kookieboy:** U ARE SO SWEET AW ♡_

_**gyeommiebear:** I KNOW ♡♡_

_**kookieboy:** but gyeommieeeeee :(_

_**gyeommiebear:** dont be sad :(_

_**gyeommiebear:** be happy :)_

_**kookieboy:** but what if jimin freaks out and thinks im a creepy stalker? :(_

_**kookieboy:** if he does then who am i gonna spend my entire life with a wrinkly forehead when i grow old? :(_

_**kookieboy:** im gonna be a miserable creepy stalker now :(_

_**gyeommiebear:** cheer up kookie!!!_

_**gyeommiebear:** tae indirectly told me that jimin loves the vid!!!_

_**gyeommiebear:** said it wanted jimin hyung to take u out more!!!_

_**kookieboy:** …..really?_

_**gyeommiebear:** YEP!_

_**gyeommiebear:** tae even told me that jimins planning on buying u something_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT_

_**kookieboy:** WHAT IS IT_

_**gyeommiebear:** ILL RUIN THE SURPRISE IF I TELL U!!!!_

_**gyeommiebear:** now go back to ur man and tell him u love him_

_**kookieboy:** but thats too straight forward!!_

_**gyeommiebear:** remember that this time, a lot are wooing jimin hyung_

_**gyeommiebear:** u have to be straightforward!!! and tell him u love him!!! more than iron man!!!!_

_**kookieboy:** but_

_**kookieboy:** do i really love him more than iron man?_

_**gyeommiebear:** BRO_

_**kookieboy:** BRO_

_**.**  _

_**.**   
_

_._

_**.**   
_

**.**   
_**kookieboy:** okay im back_

_**parkjimout:** took u too long_

_**parkjimout:** i had to jerk off to kill some time_

_**kookieboy:** …….._

_**parkjimout:** i was kidding_

_**kookieboy:** hyung_

_**kookieboy:** theres somethung i need to tell u_

_**parkjimout:** ooooooh a secret_

_**parkjimout:** IM ALL EARS_

_**parkjimout:** I PROMISE I WONT TELL A SOUL_

_**parkjimout:** WHAT IS IT KOOKIE_

_**parkjimout:** ARE U NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE?_

_**parkjimout:** ITS COOL IF URE NOT BC I KNOW HOW TEMPTATIONS WORK ALRIGHT_

_**parkjimout:** LOL NO WHO AM I KIDDING_

_**parkjimout:** URE AS PURE AS AN ANGEL_

_**parkjimout:** ARE U SECRETLY LOVING CAP MORE THAN IRON MAN NOW_

_**parkjimout:** BC I UNDERSTAND_

_**parkjimout:** *pats head*_

_**parkjimout:** ITS OKAY BUNNY_

_**parkjimout:** HYUNG UNDERSTANDS U_

_**kookieboy:** i love you_

_**parkjimout:** LIKE IRON MAN IS GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT U KNOW WHAT I MEAN_

_**kookieboy:** like i really do_

_**parkjimout:** AND CAPS GOT WAY MORE MUSCLES THAN HIM SO_

_**kookieboy:** hyung_

_**parkjimout:** yes baby_

_**kookieboy:** *sighs*_

_**kookieboy:** ure making this extra hard for me_

_**parkjimout:** dw i love you too_

_**parkjimout:** like i really do_

_**parkjimout:** is it still extra hard for you_

_**kookieboy:** hyunggggggg_

_**kookieboy:** i love you jiminnie hyungieeeee ♡♡♡_

_**parkjimout:** awwww babyyyyy_

_**parkjimout:** not exactly what i pictured how my confession to u will go but who cares_

_**parkjimout:** i still love u anyway_

_**kookieboy:** jimin hyunggggg_

_**kookieboy:** i wanna hug you right nowwwwww_

_**parkjimout:** which is why you need to open your door right now so i can release the endless cuddles on my baby boy_

_**kookieboy:** wait what_

_**parkjimout:** ice cream and movies_

_**parkjimout:** and me of course_

_**kookieboy:** URE THE BEST HYUNG_

_**parkjimout:** so are you baby_

_**kookieboy:** UGH URE MAKING ME MELT_

_**kookieboy:** im omw wait_

_**kookieboy:** im opening my bedroom door_

_**kookieboy:** im walking down tge hallway_

_**parkjimout:** why tf are u so slow_

_**parkjimout:** i changed my mind_

_**parkjimout:** im going home_

_**kookieboy:** NO WAIT_

  
jungkook runs for his life towards the door and screams in pain when his right foot's big toe got stubbed in the small couch in his living room.

"kookie?"

jungkook hears jimin's muffled voice behind the door and the pain he felt on his big toe quickly vanished and was replaced with a big smile on his face. he was never going to tire of hearing his hyung's voice ever.

"yes, hyung! i'm alright! just stubbed my foot!"

the big bunny hopped his way to the door and before opening it, he releases a big sigh and checks his breath.

"good enough for a small kiss," he quietly approves and pats himself in the back. "you got this."

the tall bunny opens the door and takes in a deep breath when he saw jimin leaning on the frame with a cigarette on his mouth.

"hyung?"

jimin perks up and turns to him with a smile on his lips. he quickly takes the stick on his mouth, inhales deeply and breathes out, then threw it on the ground with a stomp. "what a waste," he quietly murmurs.

"you smoke?"

jimin nods and leans in closely to jungkook's face. "did that turn you off, baby?"

and okay, fuck. jungkook can feel himself getting red in the face and he visibly gulps to which jimin smirks at him for. let yugyeom and his mom call him nicknames and he won't even bat an eyelash but jimin calling him baby was enough for his dick to twitch in the wrong place. and it surely didn't help that jimin was up on him with his breath fanning his face. jungkook smells the traces of smoke on jimin's breath and he was ashamed to admit that he got turned on by it even more.

"u-uh, n-no, hyung," he curses at himself for stuttering like a fool in front of the man whom he had confessed to just a few minutes ago. "we should, um, you know…like, uh, go."

jimin chuckles and steps forward even more and jungkook can already feel his personal bubble burst. he can't let jimin get too close or else his hyung might feel something hard between his legs! oh, the shame and embarrassment this day was giving him!

"where to, sweetcheeks?"

"in my bedroom."

okay, what the fuck?

jungkook sweats bullets and feels the blood drain out of his face.

"take me away, god," he mumbles quietly, eyes still glued on jimin's eyes.

the older man laughs loudly and bumps his shoulder to jungkook's as he enters the small room. jungkook quickly closes the door and arranges his gray sweatpants on his hips. why the fuck did he choose to wear sweatpants this day again?

"can't have god taking my jungkookie away from me, baby," jimin giggles and sits himself on the small couch of jungkook's dorm. "are we going to watch in your room or here?"

and jimin says it so casually like there was no hidden meaning behind the question and jungkook starts to sweat bullets again. he can feel his sweat dripping along the back of his head and he knows his decision will open a new door for him and jimin. well, the door of his bedroom is one, alright, but the Door™

"i can hear you sweating. no big, baby. we can just stay here in this couch if you want."

"no!"

jimin winces at the volume of his voice and jungkook prays his thanks that yugyeom chose to visit some of his friends in the city tonight instead of staying over. if yugyeom would have heard him, he would've teased him for being too eager to knot with jimin.

"so, your room, then?"

jungkook takes a deep breath and nods slowly to jimin. the gray-haired beauty stood up and makes his way towards jungkook without a single mask of humor nor mockery in his face.

"i trust you, hyung," he whispers softly and jimin brings his hand to the back of jungkook's head to bring him closer to his face.

"and you're never going to regret it." jimin promises him and lifts his chin up to place a small peck on his lips.

jungkook closes his eyes and he swears he has never felt alive than ever. the moment jimin's lips touched his, his toes curled and he felt like he was drowned from feeling too much love and adoration from the man who was currently nibbling on his bottom lip.

he opens his eyes and he sees jimin staring at him with so much intensity and his heart throbs so much more and he finds it difficult to breathe because jimin is looking at him like he wants to devour him and he was still biting on his bottom lip and jimin just exudes so much dominance that he just went to being pliant and ready to submit to jimin's voice whenever, wherever, and however.

jimin releases jungkook's bottom lip and the sound echoed all the way to his core.

"you're gonna be the fucking death of me, darling," jimin whispers to his ears and jungkook rests his head on jimin's shoulder while the other boy's hands started making their way towards inside his sweatpants.

jungkook shivers when jimin grabbed a handful of his bare ass and began kneading them slowly.

"you fit my hands so well, baby boy," jimin coaxes while licking his ear and jungkook releases a sound of pleasure when his hyung squeezed his cheeks together only to part them away.

"h-hyung, i," jungkook tries and shuts his eyes tightly when a finger was dancing along his rim. he buries his face deeper in jimin's neck and he relaxes when jimin comforts him with a small 'shh' and 'i got you, sunshine'. just when he thought that jimin was about to insert a finger inside him, jimin retracts his hands after jiggling and slapping his ass a bit roughly.

"hyung?"

jungkook looks at jimin confusedly. did he do something wrong? was his ass not that big enough? did he say something or did he not? why did jimin stop? so he asks the very thing.

"why'd you stop?" he pouted and resists the urge to stomp his feet and cross his arms on his chest. he knows it going to be a painful experience, but boy was he ready. anything for jimin, he is just about ready.

"not tonight, darling. we can just netflix and chill some other time, hm? i believe we have a movie to watch and ice cream to eat," jimin says casually and turns his back from jungkook to get the plastic bag he brought a while ago.

"well? come on."

jungkook looks at him through squinted eyes and jimin laughs at him.

jungkook pouts even more. "why are you laughing at me? stop laughing at me!"

jimin walks back to him again and laughs one more time before turning serious. the older boy looks at him dead in the eyes and pulls jungkook's hips roughly to his front and the younger boy's eyes widen when he felt something hard and big pressing against his own front.

"not today, little one. but i promise: next time, when i know, for sure, that both of us are ready physically and emotionally, i'm going to fuck you so hard into your mattress, up the wall, in the bathtub and i don't know else where, probably in a mall, if you want until you choke in your own drool and beg me to stop. and i will never stop, bunny. might even let little yugyeom have a little sneak peak of his bestfriend having his asshole torn beautifully, hm? what do you think?"

jungkook looks at him with wide eyes and closes them while his mouth into an o-shape when jimin grinds their fronts together. with a slap on his ass, jimin pushes him to his bedroom.

"you think you can go on your knees for me tonight, baby?" jimin asks when the both of them are settled in his bed with the movie playing on his t.v. screen, ice cream laid on jungkook's lap.

jungkook stills on jimin's arms and he shamefully hides his face on the crook of the older boy's neck. "i'm just kidding," jimin laughs and jungkook hits him softly on the chest.

"next time, i promise. but you understand why we can't today, right?"

jungkook nods his head and hugs his hyung tighter.

they weren't official yet and he knows that his hyung needs to fix some things first before diving into a relationship. he knows it will take time, but he's willing to wait for his jimin hyung. always.

"love you, hyung," he mumbles sleepily, rubbing his face on jimin's neck. "smell so good."

"love you, too, sunshine."

the last thing jungkook remembers is the feeling of jimin's lips on top of his head and a small pinch to his backside. he smiles unconsciously. his jimin hyung is such a pervert. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN I AM HEARTILY SORRY FOR ONLY UPDATING NOW I AM SUCH A HEARTLESS PERSON BUT HEY THERES A BIT??? OF SMUT IN THIS CHAP 
> 
> I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS SHITTY CHAP AND ILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE IN A VERY REASONABLE AND RESPONSIBLE TIME THE NEXT TIME I AM SO SORRY AGAIN I LOVE U ALL MY UGLY DUCKLINGS GOODBYE HAVE A GOOD DAY
> 
> pls leave a comment or what bc im a sucker for those I LOVE U ALL LONG LIVE JIKOOK


	18. Chapter 18

_**kookieboy** : does blue go well with orange?_  
  
_**parkjimout** : idk_  
  
_**parkjimout** : is orange yellow?_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: that makes no sense????_  
  
_**parkjimout** : now ask me ur question again and lets see which makes more sense_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: ok_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: does blue go well with orange?_  
  
_**parkjimout** : ur being stupid thats what_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: but hyung im serious!!!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: im gonna make a masterpiece out of myself!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : youll luk ridiculous _  
  
_**parkjimout** : but then again_  
  
_**parkjimout** : art imitates life_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: ......._  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: were u dissing me??_  
  
_**parkjimout** : idk was i???_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: but ugh!!!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: why does taehyung have to have a party and invite me only 6 days before it????_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: like_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: warn a man dude!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : jungkook thats like six days_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: i know!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : thats like 24hrs multiplied by 6_  
  
_**parkjimout** : which is a 144 hour preparation for u_  
  
_**parkjimout** : i dont how thats not enough???_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: but hyung!!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: u forgot that this is an introduction party!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : i didnt???_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: which means that i have to memorize what id have to say to ur friends!!!!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: for only 6 days!!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : alright u gotta cool down_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: NO!!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : oh alright alright!!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : no cooling down then for us okay_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: I NEED TO IMPRESS UR FRIENDS_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: TEACH ME TO IMPRESS JIMIN HYUNG_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: HOW DOES ONE IMPRESS??_  
  
_**parkjimout** : well_  
  
_**parkjimout** : if ure really asking me_  
  
_**parkjimout** : its pretty simPLE RIGHT???_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: but h o w_  
  
_**parkjimout** : ok so step 1!!!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: wait let me get mY NOTEBOOK!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : well hURRY?!?!?!?_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: ugh!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : STEP 1_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: WHAT?!?!?!?!?_  
  
_**parkjimout** : dont wear anything blue and orange_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: WHAT WHY?!?!?!???!?!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : its a black and white themed party kook_  
  
_**parkjimout** : i dont really see how black and white are blue and orange????_  
  
_**parkjimout** : unless ure extremely color blind?????_  
  
_**parkjimout** : then we can probably make some arrangements for u??????_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: BUT HYUNF!!?!?!??!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: ORANGE AND BLUE ARE COOL!!!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : not for this party no_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: CAN I WEAR SOMETHING YELLOW AND RED THEN????_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: LIKE IRON MAN?????_  
  
_**parkjimout** : listen if ur gonna attend this party were doing it the right way okay_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: ugh i guess_  
  
_**parkjimout** : now sit down_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: fine_  
  
_**parkjimout** : GOOD BOY_  
  
_**parkjimout** : now fOR STEP 2_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: STEP 2_  
  
_**parkjimout** : get rid of iron man asap_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: done!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : wait_  
  
_**parkjimout** : really???_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: yeah i just have to get rid of them and_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: wait_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: did u mean iron mAN?!?!?!?_  
  
_**parkjimout** : uh yeah????_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: oH nO HOnEy_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: not my iron man boI_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: NOT MY BEBE_  
  
_**parkjimout** : okay lets be rEASONABLE_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: I AM BEING R E A S O N A B L E_  
  
_**parkjimout** : NO UR NOT????_  
  
_**parkjimout** : URE BEING I N S U F F E R A B L E_  
  
_**parkjimout** : I AM THE TEACHER HERE NOW TAKE A SEAT BOI_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: BUT NOT IRON MAN SIR!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : ur being out of character kid_  
  
_**parkjimout** : do u perhaps_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: NO_  
  
_**parkjimout** : need a_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: JIMIN_  
  
_**parkjimout** : spanking?_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: u were so good and u just have to ruin it_  
  
_**parkjimout** : well_  
  
_**parkjimout** : what can i say_  
  
_**parkjimout** : i like putting people in their places_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: yeah right_  
  
_**parkjimout** : and as for u_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: s h u t u p_  
  
_**parkjimout** : ure no fun_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: but hyung_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: about the party_  
  
_**parkjimout** : listen_  
  
_**parkjimout** : im serious u dont have to impress nobody tonight okay ure good_  
  
_**parkjimout** : ive practically listed all ur good sides and served it to my friends during breakfast lunch and dinner_  
  
_**parkjimout** : all u have to do is be urself_  
  
_**parkjimout** : theyre gonna love u i promise_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: yea right_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: i feel like im gonna earn another 4 enemies when i go home_  
  
_**par** **kjimout** : no_  
  
_**parkjimout** : ure not okay_  
  
_**parkjimout** : ull be earning friends for a lifetime u get me_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: u sure hyung?_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: im scared what if they wont like me_  
  
_**parkjimout** : i swear on my abs theyll love u_  
  
_**parkjimout** : if u want_  
  
_**parkjimout** : u can bring yugyeom w u_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: really???_  
  
_**parkjimout** : yeah ill just let tae know about it if u want_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: THANKS HYUNG!!!!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: LOVE U!!!!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : no worries bun_  
  
_**parkjimout** : and besides_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: uh oh........._  
  
_**parkjimout** : u dont have to worry about getting enemies _  
  
_**parkjimout** : bcos the only thing ure going home w is me_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: ............_  
  
_**parkjimout** : i know u cant wait_  
  
_**parkjimout** : bc like_  
  
_**parkjimout** : have u seeN THIS?!?!??!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: about that yeah no i havent_  
  
_**parkjimout** : YEAH WELL THATS GONNA CHANGE REAL SOON U KNOW_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: yawn_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: looking forward_  
  
_**parkjimout** : (image attached)_  
  
_**parkjimout** : hope u are ;)_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: OKAY WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: URE NOT_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: HYUNG?!?!?!??!?!?!_  
  
_**parkjimout** : night kook_  
  
_**parkjimout** : sweet dreams_  
  
_**parkjimout** : oh and dont forget to buy lube sometime_  
  
_**parkjimout** : dont want anybody getting hurt ;)_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: JIMIN?!?!??!!?_  
  
_**parkjimout** : ps dont wear that blue and orange suit_  
  
_**parkjimout** : youll look like shit_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: ARE WE JUST GONNA IGNORE THE FACT THAT U SENT ME A PIC_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: OF HEAVEN?!??!?!!?_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: LIKE LITERALLY U SEND ME A PIC OF THE SK?!!??!?!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: JIMIN?!?!?!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: HYNUG?!??!?!?!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: URE SO UNFAIR!!!!_  
  
_**kookieboy** ****: UGH!!!!!!_  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic twice* um hi hello this is jiminshoe speaking and yeah is anybody still home bcos if there is hi and i have come to a realization that this is almost turning a year old a few days from now and it has been like almost 5 moNTHS SINCE I HAVE LAST UPDATED THIS SO TO THLSE WHO ARE READING THIS THEN I AM SO SORRY FOR ONLY UPDATING NOW I AM SO GRATEFUL TO U FOR BEING SO UM PATIENT FOR THIS PIC U KNOW but hey lets talk about euphoria u know like?????? i see u tae?????? i see u jin??????? i see u trying to jump in that vid????? like jungkook???? bro???? u dont pull those kind of shit on me????
> 
> like euphoria is supposed to be all about bliss and ExCITemENT AND ALL so like boi why u killing me smalls???? like ure literally digging my grave and smiling at me to go and lie on it?????? and jungkook????? dont smile at me like that????? stop ruining my life?????? bcos im so confused now????? so let me just go and check out that vid again and choke on euphoria again and die again and cry for u seven deadly shits again bcos that has been my life now so bYE pls dont drop a comeback yet come on give me a sec to breathe


End file.
